Houkago Chemistry
by Dawn-nee
Summary: Kariya tuvo que pasar una mala racha...KIRINO SALE CON SHINDO, parece pasarlo mal pero,¿qué pasaría si el nuevo jugador,Hikaru, entrase en su vida? Ahora va a experimentar esa química en el campo
1. El destino une muchas cosas

**Dawn:** Hoola a todos de nuevo :D Si me recordáis de algo,soy Dawn,una de las miles y millones de yaoistas (o fujoshi xD) de inazuma eleven ^^

**Endo: **Como olvidarte Dawn,tu primer fic fue sobre mi y Kazemaru :)

**Dawn: **¿Solo me recuerdas por eso?

**Endo: **¿? Pues si...

**Dawn: **¿No se te olvida algo?

**Endo: **Nop

**Dawn: **IDIOTA,SOY TU PRIMA

**Endo: **Ay va si es verdad ^^U

**Dawn: **(golpe contra la mesa) En fin (levanta la cabeza) Para los que no me conoceis,quiero que sepais que mis fics son todos (o casi todos) humorísticos y románticos ^^

**Endo:** Y no olvidemos que esta lleno de palabrotas ¬¬

**Dawn: **YO NO DIGO PALABROTAS SO GILIPOLLAS! En fin,esperemos que os guste el fic porque trata sobre mi pareja yaoi favorita de Inazuma eleven GO! y...

**Endo: **Dawn,¿podrías dejar de enrollarte y decir el disclamer?

**Dawn: **Aguafiestas ¬¬ Inazuma eleven no me pertenece porque si lo fuera,OBLIGARIA A TODOS LOS QUE DICEN QUE KARIYA Y KIRINO SE AMAN A ENTERRARSE BAJO TIERRA! (Con todo el aprecio del mundo claro ^^)

**Endo: **Dawn tiene tendencia al yanderismo...

* * *

Hay que ver lo que cambió el Raimon después del mundial (en el cual estuve yo presente xD) y hay algo que no para de darle vueltas al capitán del nuevo Raimon...

Shindo: (Nervioso) ¿Qué es mejor el verde o el violeta?

Kariya: Te he dicho mil veces que me da igual el que elijas...

Shindo: Lo que pasa Kariya,es que estás celoso de que esté saliendo con el chico más mono del equipo

Kariya: (Sarcasmo) Ja ja ja me parto de risa ¬¬

Shindo: Es que es verdad,Kirino es el chico más mono de todos...(Grita como una chica de la emoción) AHH Y ME HA PEDIDO IR AL CINE CON ÉL ^^

Sí,normalmente la gente piensa que Kirino es el uke en su relación homosexual con Shindo,pues ahora os digo... ESO ES MENTIRA!

Kariya: Desde luego Shindo,se supone que el masculino aquí eres tú

Shindo: Ya pero...ay~ que ilu me hace ^^

Shindo vuelve a sacar otra camiseta

Shindo: ¿Y qué me dices de la amarilla? ¿crees que es bonita?

Kariya miró detenidamente a Shindo unos minutos

Kariya: ¿Si te digo que la amarilla te sienta mejor que las otras me dejarás irme a mi casa?

Shindo: (enfadado) Arg,cuando Kirino me dijo que a veces eres insoportable tenía razón...mucha razón

Kariya: Kirino esto,Kirino lo otro,¿es que no sabes hablar de otra cosa Takuto?

Shindo: A veces pienso que en vez de tener celos de mi,los tienes de Ranmaru...

Kariya: JODER SHINDO,YA VALE CON EL PUTO TEMITA ¿NO? arg,me marcho ¬¬

Shindo: ¿Ya? ¿tan pronto?

Kariya: Sí,Shindo,¿no ves que si no Hiroto se me pone melodramático? ¬¬

Shindo: Vale vale,pero me llevarás a las clases de piano mañana ^^

Kariya: Que lo haga tu novio,para eso está ¬¬

Y dicho esto,Kariya Masaki se marchó de la casa de su capitán

Mientras caminaba,iba pensando en su senpai,el afeminado y guapito de cara que es su senpai. Algo de razón sí que tenía Shindo sobre sus celos,tal vez en el fondo le gustara el estúpido de Kirino...a no ser...no,tampoco podría ser lo que pensaba. Era mejor pensar en otra cosa y poner cara feliz,porque si no,Hiroto se pondrá melodramático y tendrán una laaarga charla...QUE HORROR,KARIYA PARA JODER

Dicho esto,llamó al timbre de su nueva casa,y abrió una "mujer" de pelo verde recogido por una coleta que le sonreía con una mirada enternecedora

Midorikawa: Hola Kariya -^^-

Kariya: (Sonrisa falsa) Hola Mido-Sama

Midorikawa: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kariya: No,nada es que...(buscando una excusa rápida) Shindo me ha ganado en el Inazuma Eleven 2

(Siempre quise que alguien de los jugadores lo dijera xD)

Midorikawa: Vale me lo trago ^^

Kariya: ¿Está Hiroto por ahí?

Midorikawa: No,sigue en el trabajo

Kariya: Bien,porque...

Entonces,entró Hiroto

Hiroto: Hola familia ^^

Midorikawa: _Hablando del Rey de Roma..._

Hiroto: ¿?

Kariya: Déjalo Hiroto ¬¬

Y Kariya se dispuso a subir las escaleras de su casa

Hiroto: Masaki...

Kariya: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Hiroto: ¿Por qué no me llamas papá?

Kariya: Ja ja ja,el día que te llame papá será el día que el entrenador Endo me invite a comer a su casa

Midorikawa: Menos mal que no ha ido todavía ¬¬

Hiroto: Dios se apiade de su alma...

Midorikawa: Más bien de su estómago -.-"

Kariya: ¿Qué murmuráis por ahí abajo?

Hiroto/Midorikawa: Nada ^^U

Kariya: Vaale...mejor me voy a la cama...

Y Kariya se fue a su cuarto

Nada más tirarse a su cama,abrazó su almohada como un gatito travieso,más bien triste. Se puso a llorar en silencio un buen rato...Hasta que por fin,se durmió

Al día siguiente vino con una cara de deprimido increíble. Y su amigo Tenma se empezó a preocupar porque como tiene la fama de parecerse a Endo...en fin,los dos se encaminaron hacia el instituto...

Tenma: Hey Kari-kun,¿cómo estás?

Kariya: (sonrisa falsa) Fenomenal

Tenma: Vale...ahora dime la verdad ¬¬

Kariya: Tan entrometido como siempre ¿no Tenma?,lo único que te digo es que su nombre empieza por _Kiri_ y acaba por _no_

Tenma: ¿Qué? Que te has enterado de que salen juntos ¿no?

Kariya: Sí...

Tenma: Oh vamos,tú eras el primero que le dijo a Kirino..._Invita a Shindo a salir,_ y él te dijo: _Es que me da mucho corte..._ Y luego dijiste: _Eres un gallina capitán de las Sardinas..._ y ahora Kirino le ha pedido salir

Kariya: Te gusta deprimirme Tenma? Porque lo parece ¬¬

Tenma: Solo intentaba ayudar...

Kariya: Ya...

Kariya empezó a adelantar a Tenma,andaba rápido,aumentaba la velocidad,hasta que de repente...chocó con alguien

?: Ay

Kariya: ¿Pero qué demonios? Oye es que no...

Kariya observó un momento cómo estaba situado. Al parecer Kariya estaba encima de un chico que parecía de su edad. Tenía el pelo negro y la piel clara. Kariya vio como el pequeño empezaba a abrir los ojos,y vio que eran castaños. Los dos se quedaron quietos,víctimas uno del otro,y el más joven,empezó a sonrojarse...

Kariya: Tú...¿tú quien eres?

Kariya observó su uniforme,vio que el uniforme era el del Raimon

Kariya: Tú eres de mi instituto,el Raimon,¿cómo es que no te he visto nunca?,¿cómo te llamas?,¿eres nuevo?

Ante el interrogatorio que le hacía el majo de Kariya,el pobre chico se empezó a asustar. Además estaban hablando mientras que Kariya estaba encima de él ¿cómo creeis que se sentía? Pues yo os lo digo,acosado

?: yo...yo me llamo Hikaru

Kariya: ¿Si? Me gusta el nombre,está muy chulo y...arg,perdona,soy Kariya,Kariya Masaki

Hikaru: Me gusta...digo,me gusta mucho su nombre,Masaki

Kariya: (sonrisa amable)

Hikaru: Masaki,¿puede quitarse de encima?

Kariya: (Leve sonrojo) Sí claro...

Y en el momento más oportuno aparece Tenma

Tenma: Kariya,¿te has hecho...? (entonces ve a Hikaru) Ay va.¿ Tú quien eres?

Hikaru: P-pues yo...

Kariya: Se llama Hikaru,al parecer va a nuestro insti pero...por lo que sea,no recuerdo haberle visto por aquí...

Hikaru: (Pequeña risa) Es que soy nuevo...bueno,el caso es que estoy buscando el instituto Raimon y bueno...

Tenma: Claro,te llevamos ^^

Hikaru: ¿En serio?

Tenma: Claro,súbete encima de Kariya,que te lleva a galope ja ja ja

Kariya: (rojo de la vergüenza) ¿¡PERO QUE DICES IDIOTA!?

Y a sí fue como Kariya conoció a Hikaru...

Por la tarde,en la sala de entrenamiento,que se mejoró muchísimo,apareció el entrenador.

El entrenador era un hombre no muy alto de piel morena,con ojos castaños y el pelo del mismo color. Y tenía también consigo una faja,digo,cinta naranja en la cabeza...si no sabeis quien es,es que os habeis saltado todo lo que es el Inazuma eleven original ¬¬,obviamente era Endo,excapitán del Raimon original y nuevo entrenador del día,el entrenador Endo fue a dar una "sorpresa al equipo":

Endo: Holaaa equipooo ¿cómo os va la vida?

Kurama: Íbamos bien,hasta que llegó ¬¬

Endo: Tan antipático como siempre Kurama ¬¬

Kurama: Así soy yo ^^

Minamisawa: Creo que deberías tenerle más respeto...recuerda que es el entrenador y puede echarte cuando le da la gana

Kurama: Oh vamos Atsushi,ambos sabemos que Endo y yo nos llevamos bien en el fondo

Endo/Minamisawa: Muy al fondo -.-"

Endo decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente:

Endo: Hoy he decido que a partir de hoy...bla bla bla bla blaaaaaaaaaa...

Y Endo empezó a parlotear,como siempre -.-" y Kariya,por su parte, empezó a mirar con un odio hacia Kirino que no era para nada normal (y eso que es bastante horrible Kirino ¬¬)

La rabia que había en el interior de Kariya era increíble. En su amargada cabeza se imaginaba a él mismo torturando a Kirino con todo lo que se le podía ocurrir en esa cabeza tan malévola. Pero es que no solo pensaba en como martidizar a Kirino,también pensaba en como cargarse a Shindo (Me dan pena o_oU) y la expresión en la cara de Kariya se hizo completamente macabra hasta que de repente...

Endo: Y bla bla bla y por eso y mucho más derrotaremos al Fifth sector. Muy bien,ahora,después de tanto discurso quisiera presentaros a un nuevo jugador que estará con nosotros a partir de ahora

Kurama levantó la mano

Endo: Kurama,¿qué pasa?

Kurama: ¿Ese nuevo jugador es tan bastardo como usted?

Ante ese comentario,algunos de los jugadores no pudieron evitar la risa,¿por qué? por dios,Kurama tiene muy mala leche hacia su entrenador...como muchos

Endo: Kurama,a veces desearía matarte ¬¬

Kurama: Yo también le quiero entrenador ^^

El sarcasmo de Kurama le ponía de los nervios

Endo: SE ACABÓ VEN PA' ACÁ MALDITO AMAR...

Pero Kido pudo controlarle,cuando Endo se cabrea...como dice Midorikawa,_Apaga y vámonos_

Kido: ENDO ESTÁTE QUIETO JODER,QUE ES SOLO UN CRÍO,Y TÚ ERES DE LOS QUE TIENEN PACIENCIAAA

Endo consigue escapar y persigue a Kurama por todo el club de fútbol

Tsurugi: Ah~ pobre chaval,a saber lo que estará pensando del entrenador

Kariya: Que hace mucha gracia

Tsurugi: Que malote Kariya

Kariya: Yo creo que los únicos malotes aquí somos tú,yo y Kurama ¿tú qué dices Tenma?

Tenma: ...

Kariya: ¿Tenma? Hooolaa...TIERRA LLAMANDO A TENMA!

Pero Tenma estaba super-mega-hiper-ultra pendiente de Tsurugi,es que a Tenma le ponía esa mirada fría,con ese exhuberante pelo xD,y también con esa altura...vamos,que era lo más sexy de todo el club,hasta yo lo reconozco (naaa,Kariya está más bueno xD)

Tanto Shinsuke,que estaba a su lado reanimándole,como Kariya y Tsurugi,que ambos estaban detrás de Tenma,no obtuvieron respuesta -.-"

Luego,cuando el entrenador Endo y Kurama estaban cansados de tanto corretear,se sentaron en el suelo y entró el nuevo

?: E-esto,entrenador,¿puedo salir ya?

Endo: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Todos: A tu espalda -.-"

Endo: A sí,es verdad

Entonces Endo se levantó del suelo y el nuevo personaje entró. El nuevo era un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos castaños. Tenía la mirada tíminda,al igual que su sonrisa y...un momento,¿ese no era el chico de antes?,¿Hikaru?

Kariya se sorprendió mucho,pues creyó que el chico con quien se chocó esta mañana no lo volvería a ver más,sin embargo,allí estaba,y Kariya sabía que a partir de ahora se verán todos los días por mucho pero que muuucho tiempo

Endo: Muy bien,os lo presentaré,el chico que veis aquí se llama...se llama...Kido,Haruna,¿como se llamaba?

Haruna: (gotita del anime) pues...aquí pone que se llama Hikaru Ka...

Hikaru: NO!

Todos: ?

Hikaru: Esto...es que prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre je je ^^U

Haruna: Oh vamos,¿como de malo puede ser el apellido para que no te guste? Vamos a ver,te llamas Hikaru Kageyama...

De repente hubo un silencio sepulcral

Todos: ¿¡KAGEYAMA!?

Hikaru: Je je,sorpresa ^^U

Endo: D-Dios que susto...digo,bienvenido Hikaru ^^U "Madre mía que yuyu" (Yuyu=Miedo xD)

Kido: "Comandante..."

Equipo en general: "Dios,estamos malditos..."

Endo: Bueno Hikaru,¿por qué no te sientas al lado de...? A ver que piense...KARIYA!,Sí eso,Kariya. Siéntate al lado de Kariya ^^

Kariya: "Dios que fuerte" (Sonrisa) Eh Hikaru,aquí

Hikaru adquirió un poco de rubor en sus mejillas,por lo que parece,no se olvidó de Kariya para nada. Sin embargo asintió y se sentó al lado de éste

Cuando todos se recuperaron del susto,Endo fue explicando la táctica del próximo partido

Pero tanto Kariya como Hikaru pasaron de Endo y hablaron entre susurros:

Kariya: Con que por eso no me dijiste tu nombre esta mañana...

Hikaru: Es que...bueno,te habrías asustado,como ahora

Kariya: Si te estoy hablando es porque no me asusté...

Hikaru: Primero te miré a ti,y tenías la cara blanca...

Kariya: No me asusté tanto...si me hubieras dejado acabar...en fin,no vale la pena discutir contigo

Hikaru: No quería que me odiases,después de como me atra...digo,después de haberte conocido Masaki

Kariya se enrojeció,al parecer era el único,a parte de su "adorada madre Midorikawa" y de su "padre Hiroto" que le llamaba por su nombre...y es que le gustaba que se lo dijera,le gustaba aquella muestra de cariño,aunque a penas se conozcan...

* * *

**Dawn: **Fin del capítulo 1,el destino une muchas cosas,me encanta como suena ^^

**Endo: **Oye,¿por qué dices que yo odio a Kurama? En realidad me cae bien,es él el que me odia

**Kurama:** A ti te odia todo el mundo

**Endo: **ESO ES...

**Kurama: **VERDAD!

**Endo: **NO TE METAS CONMIGO! RECUERDA QUE SOY MAYOR QUE TÚ!

**Kurama: **Ahora estás en forma joven,de un chico de 14 igual que yo,así que estamos en el mismo barco

**Dawn: **Ah~ luego mi primo dice de mí...en fin,se acabó lo que se daba,es el fin del capítulo uno ^^

¿Y ahora qué?,¿Por qué a Kariya le gustaba Kirino? (Por ser tan femenino xD)

¿Por qué Kurama y Endo se llevan de pena?

¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ SHINDO SE HACE PASAR POR UKE SI SE SUPONE QUE ES EL SEME?

¿Por qué Hikaru se sonroja al ver a Kariya?

Y la más importante...

¿Cómo demonios tiene Kariya el _Inazuma Eleven 2_?

Bye bee ^^

Reviews?


	2. Química en el campo

**Dawn: **Holaaa nos comen los chinos xD

**Kurama: **Buenas! he vuelto

**Dawn: **¿y tú que coño haces aquí?

**Kurama: **Bueno,pues que como soy tan malo,escondí a Endo en el armario y vine en su lugar

**Dawn: **Que malote xD

**Fudo: **¿perdona? El único malote en Inazuma Eleven soy YO

**Kurama: **Pero esto es Inazuma Eleven GO! Fudo

**Dawn:** (con una campana) Y ESTA RONDA LA GANA KURAMA

**Kurama: **Muy bien,ahí va el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece,pero que si fuera mío,Yuuichi no estría en el hospital,estaría tan feliz con Tsurugi ^^_Veo Dawn,que también te gusta Yuuichi ¿eh?

**Fudo: **Uhh...y Tsurugi es de los hermanos sobreprotectores ¬E¬

* * *

Cuando Endo dejó de explicar la táctica para el partido,decidió que ya era el momento de entrenar

Endo: Muy bien equipo,lo que vamos a hacer es calentar y después un partido de entrenamiento. Pero este partido va a ser diferente,en este partido vamos a quitar los avatares y las supertécnicas

Todos los jugadores: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?

Endo: Meck ^^

Todos los jugadores: (Caída a lo anime)

Shindo se acercó al entrenador,dejando así al equipo atrás

Shindo: Pero entrenador,¿de qué servirá quitar las técnicas cuando vayamos a jugar? ¿no sería mejor realizarlas para así mejorarlas?

Endo: Es una pregunta muy lógica,pero la respuesta la veréis a la hora de jugar,ya lo entenderás,como capitán,lo harás

Shindo asintió y miró al equipo

Shindo: VENGA EQUIPO,A POR ELLO ENTONCES

Todos los demás: SÍ

Y dicho esto se fueron a entrenar. Primero hicieron un calentamiento poco intensivo,pero ya subirán la intensidad en el partido

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Pero primero,hicieron los equipos: Uno sería el de Shindo,y el otro el de Tenma

Shindo: Pues yo elijo a Kirino

Todos: Normal ¬¬

Shindo: (sonrojado) ¿Q-qué? Es un buen defensa es normal que lo elija

Shinsuke: Sí ya,y si ganais hareis un pinchito para celebrarlo

Shindo: P-pero que cabrón eres cuando quieres Shinsuke

Tenma:Bueno...yo elijo a...(leve sonrojo) Tsurugi ^^

Todos: Joder (caída a lo anime)

Shindo: A ver...yo elijo al nuevo,sí venga,Hikaru ven conmigo

Tenma: Pues vaya..."joder que suerte la mía y...oh dios,¿como he podido pensar en eso?" A ver,pues yo elijo a Shinsuke

Shinsuke: SÍII TOMAAA Ahora que voy con Tenma y con Tsurugi vamos a darles caña!

Kirino: "Joder,esto pasa nada más ni nada menos porque Tenma se llevó a nuestro delantero estrella joder"

Shindo: Pues yo me llevo a Sangoku

Shinsuke: NOOO MI AMOR! (Se engancha a su pierna) POR FAVOR VE CONMIGO Y CON TENMA JODER

Sangoku: "que mono..." Shinsuke,me das miedo...

Tenma: (Intentando quitárselo de la pierna) SHINSUKEEE,JODER,CUANDO ACABE EL PARTIDO VOLVERÁS CON SANGOKUUU

Shinsuke: PERO SEREMOS ENEMIGOS Y YO NO QUIERO ESO!

Kariya: Vaya panorama

Tsurugi: ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas -.-"?

...

Al final,pudieron comenzar el partido,después de quitar a Shinsuke de la pierna de Sangoku -.-"

Y así fue como quedaron los equipos:

El equipo de Shindo: Sangoku,Kirino,Amagi,Hamano,Hayami,Hikaru

El equipo de Tenma: Shinsuke,Tsurugi,Kariya,Kurumada,Aoyama,Ichino

Tenma le pasó el balón a Kurama,que se la quita Shindo,el cual fue engañado por Kariya para que éste útlimo le quitase el balón,luego se la pasó a Tsurugi que no se que hizo para que se la quitase Amagi y luego se la pasó a Kirino...

Kirino empezó a regatearse a todos,mentira que se la quitó Kariya. Luego Kariya se la pasó a Kurama,que como tenía a Hikaru de por medio...va este y se la roba sin problemas. A pesar de tener dificultades para controlar el balón,Hikaru logró quitarse de en medio al mismísimo TSURUGI (Coño,un milagro) y entonces Hikaru se las tuvo que ver con Kariya...

Kariya: Je,ahora no podrás pasar de aquí Hikaru

Hikaru: Que va Masaki,tú mismo me dejarás pasar

Kariya: ¿C-cómo?

Y sí,Kariya y Hikaru tuvieron una pelea,por así decirlo, por el balón.

Parecía difícil y así era. Ni uno ni otro de daba por vencido,y se tiraron media hora haber quien se quedaba con el maldito balón

Hamano: ¿Pero a estos que les pasa?

Hayami: No lo se,pero que Kariya y Hikaru están dando el máximo de cada uno

Hamano: Sí,eso se ve

Hayami: ¿Le echamos una mano a Kariya?

Hamano: Naa,si vamos lo más probable será que le haremos a Hikaru una falta,tire a penalti y marque gol ¿no?

Hayami: Pues no lo había pensado muchacho

Y como seguramente,la mayoría pensaba lo mismo,se sentaron a ver como demonios salían ambos de esa.

Kariya estaba _tengo la bola,me quitas la bola ahora voy a por ella,te la robo..._ y Hikaru lo mismo. Y mientras los demás cogían y descansaban,ellos seguían,y no se dieron cuenta de nada

*Kariya POV*

Mierda,¿cómo se puede ser tan cabezota? pero también...ese espíritu de lucha...¿y si los contringantes que nos esperan son tan cabezones como el caso de este Hikaru? Entonces no voy a dejar que pase de esta...pero,¿por qué no puedo quitársela? y las pocas veces que la tengo,¿cómo es que me cuesta tanto? No me lo puedo creer,tal vez no sea tan bueno...PARA NADA,HIKARU KAGEYAMA NO SERÁ MEJOR QUE YO EN MIL AÑOS

Un momento,también,esta sensación...estoy...estoy...disfrutando,aunque me cueste,es complicado y me divierto jugando contra Hikaru Kageyama...tío,esto no me puede estar pasando...

*Hikaru POV*

Vaya...este Kariya sabe muy bien como defenderse,es muy bueno,he de hacer todo lo que pueda,pero...¿y si me vence?,¿habré mejorado? He de superarle en esto, no entiendo por qué,pero he de hacerlo...

También estoy cansado,pero no quiero hacerlo,me...me...me lo estoy pasando muy bien,a pesar del cansancio,quiero seguir jugando con Masaki,no se por qué no sentí esto antes

*Fin de los POVs*

Finalmente,ni uno ni otro vencieron,¿por qué? porque estaban reventados. Así que optaron por tirarse al suelo y dejar esa estúpida bola

Ambos estaban con la lengua fuera,y miraron al cielo,era de noche y aunque quisieran,no podían levantarse,estaban demasiado cansados

Kariya: Joder Hikaru,quiero la revancha

Hikaru: ¿Encima? Ya es de noche y además estoy cansado,al igual que tú

Kariya arrastró su cuerpo hasta estar al lado de Hikaru

Kariya: Entonces mañana,después de todo,habrá que entrenar ¿no?

Hikaru: Sí...a ver si mañana no me despierto con agujetas primero -.-"

Kariya no pudo evitar la risa,haciendo que Hikaru se sonrojase

Kariya: Eres un poco flojo ¿no Hikaru?

Hikaru: Mmm,no,no lo soy. Porque si hubiera sido así,me habrías ganado y habríamos acabado el partido...por cierto,los demás se han ido

Kariya quería levantarse a ver si era verdad,pero que no tenía muchas ganas después de esa paliza jugando

Kariya: Bueno...no se...no creo que Kido y Endo sean tan malos como para dejarnos aquí abandonados

Hikaru: Créeme,lo han hecho,y lo veo normal...

Kariya miró a Hikaru y vio que tenía la mirada en el cielo y que era una mirada bastante triste

Kariya: Hikaru...¿qué te pasa?

Hikaru: Nada...es que...bueno,la gente se asusta conmigo...

Kariya: Pues no me das miedo,si lo dices por el apellido,joder vale,en un principio te llevas el susto,pero ¿miedo? Hikaru,tú no das miedo,es más eres un chaval bastante mono y dulce...

Hikaru se sonrojó y miró a Kariya. Kariya tenía la mirada fija y seria,aunque daba la impresión de que Kariya no lo sabía

Poco a poco se fueron acercando,y estaban a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro y estaban algo sonrojados...

Entonces Kariya abrazó a Hikaru,pero claro,la mirada siempre fría y fija...

Y siguieron acercándose...y entonces...se separaron,ni beso ni naaa'

Se quedaron sentados,y callados y rojos y también apartaron la mirada

Kariya se puso la mano en la nuca algo nervioso e incómodo

Hikaru se tapó la cara,ya que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas

Kariya: B-bueno...

Hikaru: Yo...esto...mis padres...

Kariya: Sí,entiendo,a mí me pasa lo mismo ya es tarde y eso... "y Hiroto estará montándole un follón al pobre Midorikawa y ahora me hablará de la sexualidad y de como se conocieron él y Midorikawa y se beberá todo el puto café y no me dará nunca más fresas TT TT" (Que raro O_o)

Hikaru: Masaki,acaba de poner una cara de condenado que no es normal

Kariya: Mis fresas... TT TT

Hikaru: ...

Kariya: Déjalo,son cosas mías ^^U

Hikaru: Vale Masaki-kun...

Kariya se sonrojó más

Kariya: (rojo) ¿c-cómo me has llamado?

Hikaru: (sonrojo) Yo...yo...te llamé Masaki-kun

Entonces Hikaru cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza esperando un sermón,pero en vez de eso...

Kariya: (sonrisa) Je,me gusta como suena...

A Hikaru se le iluminó mucho la cara

Kariya: (sonrojo) Pero si me lo dices delante del equipo te enteras

Hikaru: (Sonrisa dulce) Hai Masaki-kun ^^

Y dicho esto Kariya se levantó

Hikaru: Masaki,¿me ayudas a levantarme?

Kariya: (Rojo a más no poder) ¿c-cómo? ¿no puedes...?

Pero Hikaru negó con la cabeza

Kariya: ... E-está bien Hikaru

Dicho esto Kariya le cogió la mano a Hikaru haciendo que éste último se sonrojara

Por defecto no se soltaron de la mano durante unos segundos

Y luego,Hikaru,cuando iba a marcharse,se dio la vuelta abrazó a Kariya...

y se fue corriendo de allí

El que se llevó la sorpresa fue Kariya,se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso

A la hora de volver a casa...Estaban Hiroto y Midorikawa en la puerta

Hiroto: ¿¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTABAS!?,¿¡TE HAN VIOLADO!?,DIME QUE NO TE VIOLARON MASAKI

Kariya: -.-" Hiroto no me han...

Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado con Hikaru en el campo y adquirió un color rojo que no era normal

Hiroto: TE HAS PUESTO ROJO,¿QUE HA PASADO? ¿TE HAN VIOLADO?

Midorikawa: Joder con Hiroto y el café ¬¬

Hiroto: NO ES EL CAFÉ (Corre a abrazar a Kariya) SOLO QUE NO ME HACE GRACIA QUE LE HAYAN VIOLADO

Kariya: QUE NO ME HAN VIOLADO SO ESTÚPIDO!

Midorikawa: Hiroto,¿por qué no te vas a la ducha?

Hiroto: ¿Vendrás tú después?

Midorikawa: (rojo) HIROTO KIYAMA

Y el melodromático de Hiroto se subió a ducharse esperando a "su esposa" en la ducha (pobre Midorikawa es el esclavo sexual de Hiroto -.-")

Midorikawa: ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Kariya: N-nada,Mido-sama,es que...bueno,me entretuve con alguien

Midorikawa: No quiero parecerme a Hiroto ni nada pero...¿te gusta ese alguien?

Kariya: MAMÁ! NO...no...ah~,no lo se...

Midorikawa: M-me has dicho...

Kariya: ¿?

Midorikawa: ME HAS DICHO MAMÁ

Kariya: (rojo) N-no,fue acto reflejo Midorikawa,¿cómo voy a decirle mamá a un tío eh?

Y Midorikawa subió a arriba con Hiroto (supongo que de la alegría irían a hacer un pinchito extra xD)

Kariya: Por Dios,y que decir mamá fuera algo milagroso joder...

Entonces Kariya se subió a su cuarto,cerró con pestillo (ojalá yo tuviera uno en el mío TT TT) y se echó en su cama y volvió a abrazar a su almohada,pero esta vez no pensaba en el idiota de Kirino,ahora pensaba en otra persona,y esa persona se llamaba Kageyama Hikaru

* * *

**Dawn: **Ole,el final del primer capítulo

**Kurama: **Un momento Dawn...

**Dawn:** ¿qué?

**Kurama:** ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE NO HE PARTICIPADO HOY!? ¿¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEE!?

**Dawn: **Porque no ¬¬

**Armario: **SOCORRO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

**Dawn: **¿Es ahí donde tienes a mi primo?

**Kurama: **Sip

**Dawn:** (abre el armario)

**Endo: **AIRE AIRE AIRE FÚTBOL Y MÁS AIRE

**Kurama:** Exagerao' solo llevas una hora sin aire,los entrenamientos de Kido si que son de los que te quedas sin aire...

**Endo: **¿Por qué me odias tanto?

**Kurama: **Por gilipollas ¬¬

**Dawn: **Kurama esa boca ¬¬

**Endo/Kurama: **Habló Dawn ¬¬

**Dawn: **Gays,hoy en día nadie los entiende...

**Todos los gays del inazuma xD: **EH TÚ!

**Dawn: **Bueno,allá va el interrogatorio...digo las preguntas ^^U

¿Creeis que Hikaru es mejor jugador que Kariya? (Kariya: Y UNA MIERDA)

¿Por qué Endo dijo que no se hacían supertécnicas? (Kurama: Porque como es idiota ya no sabe ni lo que dice)

¿Hubo química en el campo? (Kurama: Joder,¿tú que crees?)

¿Y Shinsuke? ¿Sabe que no es normal engancharse a la pierna de su senpai xD?

Y la última pregunta...

¿A que el tupé de Tsurugi es lo que más le pone a Tenma? (Tenma: ...¿qué?)

Otra cosaa ^^

Chic s que a lo mejor los próximos capítulos tardarán un montón porque como se me acaban las vacaciones de semana santa y tengo que volver a la jodida y puta escuela...como que tardaré por culpa de los deberes,mi seño de matemáticas y por supuesto,EL ESTUDIO (es la palabra que más odiaré en el mundo...estudiar .)

Pero que esto es para el próximo capítulo y los que vienen ¿ok?

Bye bee :3

¿Reviews?


	3. Kurama en el aula y los celos de Kariya

**Mikuo:** Hola amigos ^^

**Kurama:** ¬¬

**Mikuo: **¿que pasa?

**Kurama: **Que hoy Dawn no ha venido ¬¬

**Mikuo: **Es que tenía que ir a...

**Kurama: **Mikuo,más te vale que en el capítulo de hoy salga YO y nada más ¿ok?

**Mikuo: **Pero si los protagonistas son Hikaru y Kariya ¿que coño quieres que haga?

**Kurama: **Matarles ¬¬

**Mikuo:** ... Disclamer: _Inazuma Eleven GO! no me pertenece porque si así fuera,Tenma no sería el prota,habrían aparecido ecenas YAOI y lo más importante...MATARÍA A ALPHA POR GILIPOLLAS_

**Kurama: **O podría haber eliminado a Endo desde el principio y ya está ¬¬

**Endo: **YA VALE CONMIGO KURAMA

* * *

Fue la mañana siguiente cuando pasó algo completamente inesperado,algo que ni el mismísimo Kariya se esperaba,y todo ello sucedió en la clase,con Tenma metiendo las narices, Shinsuke imitando a Pikachu y Kurama colándose en primero...

Kurama: Buenas noches Kariya xD

Kariya: Gilipollas que es de día ¬¬

Kurama: Lo sé,soy idiota,mírame soy Endo xD

Kariya: Sí ya eso está muy bien Kurama pero ¿tú no eras de segundo?

Kurama: Me aburría con Shindo y bajé a primero

Tenma: KURAMA ^^

Y de repente,un Tenma amistoso se le echa encima

Kurama: "Y Endo 2 ataca de nuevo ¬¬" Hola Tenma ^^

Tenma: Oye Kariya,¿puedo contarle tu secretito?

Shinsuke: SÍ TENMA CUÉNTALO!

Todos: AHHHHH

Shinsuke: ¿?

Kurama: MARICÓN ME HAS ASUSTADO

Shinsuke: Perdón

Kariya: ¿Lo de mis padres? OYE COMO COÑO SABES QUE MIS PADRES...

Tenma: NO,lo de Hikaru ^^

Kurama: ¿Hikaru? ¿El nuevo?

Shinsuke/Tenma: Hai ^^

Kariya: Que sea el sobrino de...ya sabeis no es un...

Tenma/Shinuke: A KARIYA LE GUSTA HIKARU

Kariya: Exacto,a Kariya le gusta...un momento...KARIYA SOY YO (Sonrojo) VOSOTROS DOS,SABEIS PERFECTAMENTE QUE YO AMO A HI...A KIRINO JODER

Kurama: A ver si lo pillo...Kariya,¿no sabes que te gusta Hikaru?

Tenma: Yo creo que sí ^^

Kariya: (Más Sonrojado) NO

Shinsuke: Te pone ^^

Kariya: UNA MIERDA

Kurama: No te gusta Hikaru...

Kariya: Gracias

Kurama: TE ENCANTA HIKARU!

Kariya: MALDITOS HIJOS DE...!

Y entonces en ese momento,una chica...no tan chica xD,apareció tras el umbral de la puerta (xD,lo último lo saqué de La máscara de la muerte Roja,de E.A. Poe,ME ENCANTAA EL TERROR,creo)

Kirino: Hola

Kariya: El que faltaba,el travesti oficial del Raimon

Kirino: Yo también te quiero Kariya ¬¬

Shinsuke: Hola Ranmaru,¿que te trae por primero?

Kirino: Vine a recoger algo...

Kurama: Si ese algo es la basura,y la basura es Endo,el muy idiota está en el club

Kirino: Vine a por ti idiota,la clase va a empezar

Kurama: (arrastrado por Kirino) NOOOO KIRINO-BAKA NO ME LLEVES A SEGUNDO,QUIERO VOLVER A PRIMERO,DONDE LAS MATES ERAN FÁCILES (mi opinión xD) Y ERA EL OBJETO SEXUAL DE LA CLASE (Hasta que llegose Hikaru xD)

Kurama se fue arrastrado por Kirino y entonces fue cuando Shinsuke le dio una noticia a Kariya que no se esperaba para nada

Kariya: ¿¡Cómo que Hikaru va estar en la optativa de química!?

(Ya lo se,tener química en primero es algo muy fuerte...) Tenma asintió sonriente

Shinsuke: A que es genial Kariya,pero solo si elegís la misma optativa ^^

Tenma: Sí,ahora podréis veros en clases 3 veces por semana y así os conoceréis mejor^^

Kariya: ¿A qué viene eso de conocerse mejor?

Tenma: Por dios Kariya,no jodas que tú no lo sentiste ayer en el campo

Kariya: ¿?

Tenma: HUBO QUÍMICA

Shinsuke: ES VERDAD!

Kariya: ¿Encima? oye,no es por nada,pero lo acabo de conocer

Tenma: Pero se os veía unidos,y vuestro encuentro fue muy comprometedor...

Entonces Kariya empezó a recordar casi todo lo que le había pasado con Hikaru.

Cuando le conoció,él ya se había caído encima suya y Hikaru ya estaba sonrojado. Y ese mismo día,no solo hablaron mucho delante del entrenador,sino que estuvieron a nada de besarse recostados...esos recuerdos,le hicieron sonrojarse

Shinsuke: ¿Estás bien Kariya?

Kariya: (rojo) S-sí,¿por?

Shinsuke: Porque estás como un tomate

Kariya: Es que me acordé de una peli picante que vi anoche con Hiroto ^^U

Tenma: Kariya...

Shinsuke: ¿Cual es?,¿me la cuentas?

Kariya: Pues..."a ver que peli picante busco ahora en mi mente pervertida...nada,recurro a la improvisación" Anda mira si es Goenji

Shinsuke/Tenma: (Cara de Fanboys) ¿¡DONDE DONDEE!?

Y Kariya salió de su clase para apuntarse a la optativa de química con Hikaru ^^

*Kariya PV*

Joder,¿como se habrán enterado estos merluzos de que Hikaru va a apuntarse a química? Bueno,da igual,cualquier cosa por verle más horas...DIOS QUE HE DICHO! A VER KARIYA,que no te gusta! es más,te sigue gustando Kirino,todavía sientes ganas de matar a Shindo de la envidia...pero...joder,es que Hikaru...él es...no se,¿me gusta? UNA PUTA MIERDA,YO NO QUIERO A ESE IDIOTA,PRIMERO PORQUE QUIERE SUPERARME Y...y...

*Fin Kariya PV*

El punto de vista de Kariya se esfumó porque en su lugar aparecieron imágenes comprometidas de él y Hikaru y...bueno,tuvo que irse al servicio por si había algo que fallase en su *piiiiiiiiii*

Kariya entró en el servicio...de tíos como no,y empezó a oir gemidos. Como él tenía fama de fastidiante bipolar xD,quiso cotillear y estropearles la fiesta,porque era muuy malo

Abrió la puerta y...

Entonces fue cuando Kariya vio a Hikaru siendo besado por una puta,digo chica mayor que él seguro. Kariya se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa y lo peor fue que Hikaru bajó la cabeza nada más verlo llegar y la tía siguiendo violándole

Luego,la chica se alejó de él despacio,primero porque estaba Kariya,segundo por dejar al otro respirar,y tercero,para ver si no se le había colado el preservativo para no quedarse preñada. Fue entonces cuando Kariya pudo ver perfectamente la expresión del rostro de Hikaru. Estaba muy rojo y tenía los ojos llorosos,y como no,a saber qué más le habrá echo esta chica...

La presión de los celos de Kariya estaba aumentando. Esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el "odio" que le tiene a Shindo por robarle a "su afeminado amigo Kirino"

Cuando Hikaru iba a salir,Kariya le cerró la puerta de golpe,haciendo un sonido terrorífico

Hikaru: Masaki espera,no es lo que crees...bueno...fue sin querer,por favor,no se lo digas a nadie

Kariya: ...

Kariya optó por irse,y empezó a aumentar la velocidad hasta correr. Lo malo era que Hikaru iba detrás. El más joven no se daba por vencido y quería hablar. Lo necesitaba,porque...haber,el tío estaba hasta llorando coño

Kariya encontró un cuarto oscuro y se encerró en él,pero como escribí antes,Hikaru no se daba por vencido

Hikaru: Masaki,por favor,abre la puerta

Kariya: Déjame en paz Kageyama

Hikaru: Masaki,por favor no me digas mi apellido

Kariya: Pues di el mío Kageyama,vete o si no...yo...te pegaré,sí eso,te daré fuerte

Hikaru: ¿Por qué te ha molestado? ni siquiera tenías por...

Kariya: QUE TE ALEJES DE MÍ,NECESITO ESTAR SOLO VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y NO VUELVAS

A Hikaru eso le hundió,y decidió marcharse,pero antes de eso,le dijo una última cosa:

Hikaru: Creí que seríamos amigos

Y Kariya se sentó y puso la cara en sus rodillas y se sentó a llorar un buen rato,tenía la sensación de que Hikaru decía la verdad

Sin embargo...Kariya era mala persona,no hombre,pero sí que era vengativa. Se supone que tendría que hacer esto a la zorra que lo violó en el servicio,pero como estaba furioso con Hikaru por no haber sido más fuerte que una chica para que este lo viole y encima se lo encuentre él...que sí,que Kariya va a por Hikaru ¿acoso escolar? Naa,eran de la misma edad y no era tan borde como Kurama xD,me pasé. ¿Podría darle una paliza? NO,QUE SE NOS VUELVE UN CHORIZO xD,no hombre tampoco. ¿Y si convencía a Tsurugi para enviarlo al extranjero? No,Tsurugi le pediría dinero y lo necesita para comprar un rifle y cargarse a Kirino xD ¿Qué más opciones quedan? ¿La ignorancia? No,Kariya le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de haberle conocido hace dos días y no quería hacerle daño,pero al final,se le ocurrió algo maléfico,como la mente de Fudo xD (me parto yo sola con cualquier frase que escriba)

Y todo ocurrirá en el club

Ya era la hora "H" y Hikaru Kageyama fue a entrar en la sala cuando...

* * *

**Mikuo: **Hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy,dios,Dawn-chan se tiró tres meses para esto

**Kurama: **Ay~ que mal...

**Mikuo: **¿? ¿Qué te pasa?

**Kurama: **Endo llamó a _su esposa de la serie Natsumi Raimon_

**Mikuo: **Ya te hemos dicho que en la vida real Endo está con Kazemaru y Natsumi está con el Roccoco ese

**Kurama: **Pero no es eso...

**Mikuo: **¿Entonces?

**Kurama: **ENDO ME DIJO QUE ME IRÍA A COMER "A SU CASA" Y QUE NATSUMI VA A COCINAR

**Mikuo: **...

**Juan: **Wooooolas,¿qué me he perdido? es que estaba con Fey en Florencia ¿sabiais que la Torre de Pisa está hecha de Pizza? Yo no me lo creí hasta que lo probé (respeto a los italianos no penseis mal :3) Y me lo pasé genial con Fideo,digo Fidio ^^U ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO MIKUO?

**Mikuo:** ...

**Hina: **Muy bien Kurama,has matado a Mikuo del susto,¿qué dices en tu defensa?

**Kurama: **ERES PUTA

**Hina: **Y TU MADRE ES CARVA* (Carva=calva xD,viva Sevilla,aunque sea de Jaén -.-")

**Kurama: **SOLO LA MADRE DE FUDO ESTÁ CARVA

*Minuto de silencio*

**Kurama/Hina: **Jajajajajajajajaja xDDDDDDDDD juaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas juajajajajajsjajajajajas

**Mikuo: **Me dan miedo Juan

**Juan: **¿Y esta es madura? Bueno,pues yo despido el programilla AH! Y que se me olvida,Dawn cumplió catorce hace nada y no le hicimos fiesta

**Todos: **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Juan: **Meck xD,bueno,no pasa según ella,pero está enfada con Ulvida que fue la que menos se acordó

**Ulvida: **NI SIQUIERA ME LO DIJO!

**Juan: **Cállate pija,ahora sí que me despido ^^

Sayoooo :)

¿reviews pliz?


	4. La broma y como liarse en un matorral

**Mikuo: **Hola de nuevo,aquí traemos un nuevo cap. de este fic,y hoy Dawn ha vuelto y...

**Dawn: **¬¬

**Mikuo: **Dawn,¿qué ocurre?

**Dawn: **Naaada,solo que mi fic es una mierda y no tiene sentido

**Mikuo: **¿?

**Dawn: **Ok,esto es un mensaje para la anónima: en serio,me cuesta escribirla y ahora para que una anónima me diga que es una mierda pinchá en un palito...mira,me lo he tomado lo mejor que he podido,y más cuando vienes "en son de paz",además,no soy la única que hace historias en modo teatro,pos ya está,para el próximo fic lo hago todo por guiones,aunque sea una lata ¬¬

**Hikaru: **Esto...Dawn

**Dawn: **HIKARUU? TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ? VE A TU PUESTO

**Hikaru: **Solo era para decirte que...

**Dawn: **Que sí,que tu pelo no es negro,es morado...si eso ya lo sabía

**Hikaru: **¿Entonces por qué me decías moreno todo el rato?

**Dawn: **Es que...bueno,uso la palabra moreno normalmente para los que tienen el pelo más oscuro...pero como se nos están cabreando...vale,ya no lo pongo. A partir de ahora serás peli-morado ^^

**Kurama: **¿Dónde está Endo?

**Mikuo: **En su casa durmiendo,¿por?

**Kurama: **Necesito dinero y Tsurugi no me da...

**Hina: **EH TÚ DAWN

**Dawn: **¿qué quieres?

**Hina: **Ya estás empezando el nuevo capítulo de Houkago Chemistry o te juro que te mato

**Kurama: **Vaale,pues ahora va el disclamer: Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece porque si así fuera,Kurama no sería tsundere,pero sigue siendo un cachondo así que...no pasa nada xD ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES? YO NO SOY UN TSUNDERE!

**Hina:** KURAMA,LAS PALABROTAS!

* * *

Ya era la hora "H" y Hikaru Kageyama fue a entrar en la sala cuando...

Kido: Hikaru

Eso es,Yuuto Kido se nos volvió pedófilo xD,no hombre,pero que quería hablar con Hikaru.

Hikaru: Hola...

Kido: ¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco tristón

Hikaru: Verás...es que yo...bueno,creo que me he peleado con Kariya,en realidad,se enfadó él solito

Kido: ¿Y eso por qué?

Hikaru no quiso recordar que lo violaron en el baño,así que le contó una mentira muy razonable...Le dijo que tenía envidia de que igualara fuerzas con Kariya y a veces le supere. Kido no se lo creyó,pero fingió haberse tragado ese rollo. Después le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y decidió entrar,y fue cuando...

?: KIDO NOOOOOOOO!

Y entonces Kido abrió la puerta haciendo que se le cayera un cubo de agua en la cabeza,sí,estaba claro que si no era obra de Kurama,lo sería de Kariya.

El culpable era Kariya. ¿Y por qué sino hubiera gritado? Es que...hay que ver con la venganza,quería echarle agua a Hikaru con un cubo,pero como Kido estaba de por medio...

Kido: MASAKIII HIJO DE PUTAAAAA!

Kariya: Ki-Kido,perdona,esa broma era para Hikaru y...

Kido: CABRÓOOOON

Y Kido persiguió a Kariya dos horas y media,hasta que Kariya logró esconderse de este asesino detrás de un matorral xD

*Kariya's PV*

Joder,un poco más y el Mosca me atrapa,me cago en la leche,esto ha sido culpa de Hikaru,si esa zorra no se le hubiera echado encima,y claro,ella se ofreció y el otro se vio obligado -.-"

Si hombre,ahora éste no tiene culpa,MIERDAAA,NO JODAS QUE LE VOY A PERDONAR,¿Y POR QUÉ GRITO MENTALMENTE? genial,se me ha ido la chota...bueno,no se ni por qué me enfado,es decir,ni me gusta ni es mi novio,genial,me he hecho terapia a mí mismo. Ahora a ver si le pido perdón a Hikaru y esa mierda...

*Fin del PV*

El PV se acabó porque Hikaru encontró a Kariya detrás de ese matojo de plantas

Hikaru: Senpai...

La voz de Hikaru no estaba en tono de sorpresa,es más,era apagada

Kariya: Ah...hola...

Y hubo silencio,¿por qué? estuvo a nada de marcharse pero fue entonces cuando Kariya le detuvo

Kariya: Eh tú,espera

Hikaru: No hay nada de que hablar,¿recuerdas?

Kariya: ¿Encima? Iba a pedirte disculpas

Hikaru: ¿en serio?

Kariya: Verás Hikaru yo...ah~,mira,es que no se que pasó,me dio un no se qué y luego me enfadé

Hikaru: Ya...me lo dijo Tsurugi,que me dijo que habló contigo y me contó la conversación mientras corrías...

Kariya: ¿Eh?

*Flashback*

Kariya empezó a correr mientras Kido le perseguía amenazando con matarle,y mientras los otros se reían,Hikaru se quedó flipado,a la vez algo triste porque de algu na forma sabía que esa jugarreta era para él y Tsurugi,al ver la cara de Hikaru,decidió ver qué pasaba

Tsurugi: Hola Hikaru,¿has visto eso?

Hikaru: Sí...

Tsurugi: ¿Y esa cara?

Hikaru: Kariya quería gastarme esa broma,pero veo que ha sido Kido el que ha caído en ella

Tsurugi: Oye,¿es cierto lo que me dijo Kariya?

Hikaru:¿El que te dijo?

Tsurugi: Que te violaron en el servicio y que no te defendiste

Hikaru: ¿Ka-Kariya te lo dijo?

Tsurugi: Entre lágrimas ¿sabes? y si quieres saberlo,solo lo sabemos tú,yo y él

Hikaru: Lo que no se es por qué llora,joder,pensé que era un durillo de esos...

Tsurugi: Creeme,los tipos duros también lloran,y éste solo llora por la gente a la que le importa,y veo que tú eres una

Hikaru: No te creas,me odia

Tsurugi: Naa,eso es lo que el quiere que creas así que Hikaru (le da una palmadita en el hombro) no te preocupes,Kariya te quiere...

Y Hikaru se sonrojó un poco,pero Tsurugi terminó la frase con un "como amigo" y ahí ya se fue el sonrojo

*Fin del flashback*

Kariya: Cuando resucite a Chuck Norris recuérdame que le diga que mate a Tsurugi ¬¬

Hikaru: Bueno pero...

Kariya: Mira,¿sabes qué? si quieres que lo solucionemos,lo solucionamos ahora ¿vale?

Hikaru: Vale Masaki...

Kariya: (leve sonrojo) ¿quieres dejar de llamarme por mi nombre todo el rato?

Hikaru: Pero...es que me encanta tu nombre,si no me hubiera llamado Hikaru,me llamaría Masaki

Kariya: (rojo) CÁLLATE,¿NO VES QUE TU NOMBRE ESTÁ MUY CHULO?

Hikaru: Vale Masaki...pero sigo prefiriendo el tuyo

Kariya: Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿Sí?

Kariya: AGÁCHATE,QUE KIDO ME BUSCA Y ME VA A ENCONTRAR POR TU CULPA

Y Kariya se lo tira encima "sin querer por supuesto"

Y volvemos a tener uno encima de otro,pero esta vez con el uke arriba

Kariya estaba con la respiración entrecortada,Hikaru estaba muy cerca suya y le costaba un poco respirar y el otro más rojo ya imposible así que...apañados van ¿y que hay de lo que todos queremos? pues nada,que el muy tonto de Kariya sigue diciéndose así mismo que no violará a Hikaru y que le gusta Kirino,MALDITO ENGENDRO DE POLLO (¿Y por qué de pollo? )

Hikaru: Ka...Kariya yo...Kido nos estará buscando

Kariya: No te creas,Kido estará deseando matarme ¿y todo por qué? Por una puta que va por ahí violando a chicos todo Kawaii y todo eso

Hikaru: ¿crees que soy Kawaii? (kawaii=mono,cuqui ^^)

Kariya: (rojo) no...sí...espera,NO,mierda,odio comentar en voz alta

Hikaru no pudo evitar la risa,Kariya era demasiado gracioso (no si yo también le veo gracioso xD,usa el típico humor tsundere xD)

Kariya: NO TE BURLES DE MÍ O TE JURO QUE...QUE CUANDO KIDO ME PILLE...Joder,no tengo imaginación para amenazarte moe de mierda TT_TT

Hikaru: Moe,Kawaii...cuantas palabras nuevas ^^

Kariya: Hikaru,¿sabes qué Hikaru?

Hikaru: ¿Que?

Kariya: Creo que te gusta como estamos ahora mismo

Hikaru: (sacudiendo energética mente la cabeza)No,eso lo serás tú

Kariya: ¿a si?

¿Y por qué Kariya pasó de ser tsundere a pervertido-king? Bipolaridad. De repente,Kariya hizo ese movimiento que hacen los tíos para intentar provocarnos a las chicas ¿sabeis cual es? cuando mueven la *piii* hacia adelante y como Hikaru estaba justo encima...KARIYA,ERES UN PEDAZO DE...

Hikaru: (rojo) AHHH PERVERTIDO

Kariya: ja ja,¿qué te pasa Hikaru? ¿no estabas acostumbrado?

Hikaru: ¿me tomas por puto?

Kariya: no,no,espera,estaba de broma Hikaru...es que...es mi personalidad (le coge de la barbilla) ¿no ves que en realidad no soy tan malo? es que...intento ser enrollado y guay como Kurama (kurama: Todos intentan ser yo,pero no pueden xD)

Hikaru: Pues yo...Kariya...(se aferra un poco más) me siento mejor contigo

Kariya: Hi...Hikaru...

Y Hikaru le besó,puro instinto fijo. Kariya abrió mucho los ojos,Hikaru le había besado. Para empezar,fue lento,y luego Kariya le presionó la boca y se levantó y tiró a Hikaru al suelo,vamos,que cambiaron la posición,y luego él empezó a acariciar la cintura y empezó a bajar la mano por su cintura. Mientras,por arriba,el seme le metió la lengua tímidamente y el uke se dejaba llevar como si nada. Para ser un beso dado por otro chico,Hikaru se sentía más seguro y lo veía más dulce (a pesar de ser dado por Kariya xDD) Y Kariya pensaba que era lo más bonito que había tocado ¿lo ves Kariya? éste sí que es tu tipo. Se separaron un momento,ambos con los ojos cerrados,y vuelta a la carga. A eso le llamo yo pura química. Kariya le tocó su pelo morado (os lo dije,no más moreno ^^) y le acariciaba con el dedo índice la nuca. Y Hikaru,queriendo más,aprieta con más fuerza el abrazo de Kariya,haciendo que el otro también se sienta protegido. Como dije antes,pura química.

Por fin un poco de aire,que se nos asfixian los protas y nos quedamos sin libro ¬¬

Se tuvieron que separar porque oyeron gritos,bueno,más bien que los llamaban a gritos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Pues no mucho,porque no les dio tiempo a hacer nada fuerte...¡Y EN UN MATORRAL! Joder chicos,¿para qué se inventaron las esquinas?

Hikaru: (Rojo) Ma...Masaki...nos llaman

Kariya: (Rojo) No,si a ti también

Kariya se fijó en el cuello de Hikaru,al parecer,le había dado un chupetón,pero no se notaba mucho. Kariya desvió la mirada,no quería ver la herida que le había causado

Cambiando de tema,ambos salieron del matorral y hablaban en mitad del camino:

Hikaru: ¿Y qué pasará ahora?

Kariya: No lo se

Hikaru: ¿Volveremos a hacerlo?

Kariya: No lo se

Hikaru: ¿Se enterarán los del equipo?

Kariya: Por última vez,no lo se

Y entonces por fin,los dos amantes llegaron al campo de entrenamiento...

* * *

**Dawn: **Ole,fin del capítulo ^^

**Kurama: **Este capítulo no me ha gustado,NO HE SALIDO EN NI UNA PUTA ESCENA DAWN

**Dawn: **No me seas chupacámaras Kurama ¬¬

**Mikuo: **Dawn Senpaaai

**Dawn: **¿Qué?

**Mikuo: **TENGO NOTICIAS DE ENDO

**Kurama: **¿Se ha suicidado?

**Mikuo/Kazemaru: **NO,SUICIDATE TÚ

**Kurama: **Jo ¬3¬

**Dawn: **¿Qué ha pasado?

**Mikuo: **INAZUMA ELEVEN GO! VIENE A ESPAÑA EL 3 DE JUNIO!

**Dawn: **No jodas O_O

**Mikuo: **Sí jodo

**Kurama: **Ah,eso...naa,no es para tanto-3-

**Dawn: **KURAMA,HE ESTADO DEPRESIVA TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN INSPIRACIÓN Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DICHO QUE INAZUMA ELEVEN GO! VIENE A ESPAÑA,TE ODIO

**Kurama: **NO ME AGITES COÑO

**Mikuo: **Vaaya,sí que se ha recuperado la jefa ^^U

**Kazemaru (acoplado xD) **Sí,y pensar que ésta no era para nada bipolar...

**Mikuo: **Eh Kazemaru,ya que estás acoplado,¿puedes despedir tú el programa?

**Kazemaru: **¿Y eso?

**Mikuo: **Tengo que hacer pis TT TT

**Kazemaru: **Ok...Bueno,el programa lo despido hoy yo así que...Bye bee :)

Reviews?


	5. Lo que pasó después fue un trauma

**Dawn:** Ohaio! Ya he vuelto de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo ^^

**Kurama: **Y YO TAMBIÉN VOLVÍ!

**Dawn: **TE QUEREMOS KURAMA xD

**Kurama: **Lo siento pero mi amor es para Minamisawa,así que...tienes que joderte ^^

**Dawn: **Naaa,yo amo a Hiroto,ahora volviendo al fic,es hora del dislamer...

**Shindo: **ALTO EL FUEGO!

**Dawn/Kurama: **¿?

**Shindo: **¡NO LEAS EL DISCLAMER!

**Dawn: **¿Por qué?

**Shindo: **PORQUE NO!

**Kurama: **Tal vez Dawn no pueda porque se lo digas tú,pero no dijiste nada de mí así que...

**Shindo: **PIEDAAAAD

**Kurama: **Veamos: _Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece,sino a Kirino,es que acaba de dominar el mundo por un día (día internacional de Kirino xD). Y hoy como día de Kirino,debemos estar bajo sus y eso incluye,adueñarse del fic y sustituir a Kurama._

**Dawn:** ...

**Kurama: **...

**Dawn: **Día Internacional de Kirino...

**Shindo: **Es que..

**Dawn: **HIJO DE PIUTA ES MI FIC NO EL SUYO

**Kurama: **ESPERA UN MOMENTO,¿¡COMO QUE SUSTITUIRME!?

**Shindo: **Lo había escrito...

**Dawn/Kurama: **VAMOS A MATARTE RANMARU! Y DESPUÉS A TI SHINDO QUE SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TÚ EL QUE HIZO OFICIAL ESE DÍA

**Shindo: **¡Pero dejad que me explique...!

* * *

Los dos "amantes" regresaron al salón de entrenamiento una vez pasado el rubor de Hikaru,que no se creía que casi Kariya le viola...dejando ese tema aparte,Tenma estaba preocupado:

Tenma: KARIYA,HIKARU!

Hikaru: Hola Ten...

Tenma: ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE HIJO DE PUTA!?

Kariya: ¿Yo? nada..."eso es absolutamente mentira Tenma jejeje"

Tenma: ¿seguro? porque tardasteis mucho...

Hikaru: Le encontré yo,y me costó mucho convencerlo para que viniera

Shinsuke: ¿Y con qué le chantajeaste?

Kariya/Hikaru/Tenma: WAAAAA SHINSUKEEE!

Shinsuke: Joder,que no doy miedo -^-

Kariya: ya ya,diselo al senpai ¬¬

Shinsuke: ¿eh?

Kariya: tío,reconócelo,le das miedo,sobretodo cuando te enganchas a su pierna -.-"

Shinsuke: DEJA A MI SENPAI EN PAZ AMARGADO!

Y Shinsuke tuvo que ser sujetado por Tenma porque si no lo mata,nadie se mete con Sangoku,que no solo le tiene bien amarrado...

Shinsuke: Bueno,ahora que se me fue la mala ostia,dime,¿qué habéis hecho?

Kariya y Hikaru se miraron,no sabían que decir. Y no les quedó otra que decir la verdad un poco bastante inventada...

Kariya: Está bien os lo digo...pero no se lo digáis a nadie...

Hikaru: Ka-Kariya ¿lo vas a...?

Kariya: Que sí...

*Flashback inventado con Kariya PV*

Estaba escondido en la rivera del río,cuando de repente vi a Hikaru. Éste estaba llamándome a gritos y claro,yo no era tonto,así que no dije nada y seguí escondido.

Después de que Hikaru se fuera,salí de mi escondite y me dirigí al Raimon,porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde,y entonces Hikaru...

Hikaru: KARIYA! TE ENCONTRÉ!

Kariya: MIERDA EL ENANO!

Hikaru: OYE! VEN AQUÍ!

Entonces me estuvo persiguiendo un montón de rato,y yo era más rápido...y no se como demonios me alcanzó,chs,seguro que estaba cansado y por eso me pilló y encima de todo se me echó el muy pervertido encima,claro que,fue sin querer. Después de besa...digo,que me amenazara con que se lo diría a Kido,me chantajeó:

Hikaru: Masaki,si se porta bien,le prometo que le daré mis chuches

Kariya: YO NO QUIERO TUS CHUCHES,YO LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE...Un momento,¿tendrás caramelos de fresa?

Hikaru: Hai

Kariya: ¿Piruletas de fresa?

Hikaru: Hai

Kariya: ¿Lenguas de fresa?

Hikaru: H-Hai

Kariya: Tentador...ummm...¿qué más puedes darme?

Hikaru: ¿Chicles de fresa?

Kariya: JA JA,yo solo tomo chicles de menta,¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS?

Hikaru: Que el 90% de tu alimentación son fresas

Kariya: (Rojo) ¿C-CÓMO?

Hikaru: jajajajajajaja

Kariya: Hi...Hikaru no hace...me cago en tu madre Hikaru,me has contagiado la risa...

Y después me lo quité de encima y me prometió comprarme fresas al final del entrenamiento y volvimos cotilleando sobre Kirino. Más tarde Tenma vino como un loco diciendo que yo le violé y mil gilipolleces más.

*Fin del falso Flashback con Kariya PV*

Tenma: Un momento,yo no dije nada de que si le violaste o no

Kariya: Sí ya,y Tsurugi tiene un pelo precioso

Tsurugi: ¿¡QUE PASA CON MI PELO!?

Kariya se sobresaltó,pensó haber oído a la mismísima muerte a su espalda (O.O) pero no,era el sexi de Tsurugi xD

Tsurugi: No es por nada,pero mi pelo es precioso (gesto de movimiento de pelo que suele hacer Aphrodite -.-")

Kariya: Modesto baja,que sube Tsurugi -.-"

Tsurugi: VAS A MORIR CAPULLO!

Y ahora es Tsurugi quien persigue a Kariya. Y esta vez haga más gracia,porque Tsurugi se cae de cabeza en mitad de la persecución,y Kariya se lo estaba pasando bien y mal a la vez (bipolares...)

Kariya: Nunca me alcanzarás,cuando recorras un metro,yo estaré veinte metros más lejos,cuando recorras esos veinte,yo ya habré hecho treinta,y cuando hagas los treinta...(caída)

Toma ya,Kariya se topa con Tsurugi delante de sus narices,¿cómo? Los muy idiotas no se dieron cuenta de que corrían en círculos...bueno,hasta que Tsurugi se dio cuenta

Entonces Tsurugi se sentó encima suya (no de ese modo mal pensados -.-") Y obligó a Kariya a hacer treinta flexiones con el tío este encima. Madre mía,lo va a matar del cansancio (O.O)

Tsurugi: (Furioso,que no es ni la mitad) NO TE METAS MÁS CON MI PELO!

Kariya: AH JODER AH!

Tsurugi: Kariya esa boca ¬¬

Kariya: Habló el que me ha estado diciendo de todo menos guapo mientras me perseguía ¬¬

Tsurugi: CÁLLATE O LE DIGO A HIKARU QUE LE GUSTAS

Kariya: ¿QUÉ? UNA MIERDA

Tsurugi: Así que...(se quita de encima y Kariya cae rendido a sus pies literalmente O.O) Te gusta Kageyama Hikaru...

Kariya: NO

Tsurugi: No que va

Kariya: Vete a comerle a Tenma...

Tsurugi: Kariya...(cruje los dedos) eso me lo hace Tenma a mí

Kariya: (Traga saliva todo asustado) S-sí claro como no,tú eres muy masculino por algo eres el seme...

Tsurugi: ¿¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ME GUSTA TENMA Y QUE SOY MARICÓN!?

Kariya: Lo has dicho tú,no yo

Tsurugi: HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA...

Y vuelven a la carga. Tsurugi estaba todo el rato "corro,corro,corro,corro,casi lo tengo,corro..." y luego mató a Kariya. Jajaja,eso era broma,pero volvió con un ojo morado a casa...:

Hiroto: MIERDA ¿POR QUÉ COJONES TE METES TÚ CON UN IMPERIAL? (Imperial=SEED,es que como han puesto el GO! en España pues me acostumbré a lo de imperial ^^U)

Kariya: Y dale,que solo dije que no me gustaba su pelo ¬¬

Midorikawa: MUY MAL KARIYA! NO SE DEBE DE INSULTAR AL PELO DE LAS PERSONAS

Kariya: Eso lo dices porque te llamaban cabeza-helado por tu pelo verdad (risa malvada)

Midorikawa: Jo...como se nota que es hijo tuyo Hiroto

Hiroto: ¿¡QUEEEEE!?

Kariya: Jajajaja,me partooo :D

Hiroto: Pues ahora me río yo porque estás...

De repente,Kariya se levanta de la silla y abre el frigorífico y coge todas las fresas que podía

Hiroto: ¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO!?

Kariya: Pues impedir un mal destino sin fresas :3

Hiroto: WTF!?

Kariya: Sí Hiroto,lo de las fresas se veía venir y las cogí todas para no morirme

Midorikawa: Te alimentas a base de fresas ¬¬

Kariya: ¡Y tú de helados!

Midorikawa: ¿QUÉ?

Hubo un breve silencio,y Midorikawa supo entonces,como vengarse de Kariya,y no era por fresas,eso seguro.

Luego Kariya decidió dejar las fresas en la nevera y se sentó con sus padres,y entonces...

Midorikawa: Bueno Masaki...¿cómo te va con tus amigos?

Kariya: Muy bien

Midorikawa: ¿y con el novio?

Kariya: Pues no se,Hikaru está un poco...Oh oh...

¡TOMA YA,PESCADO POR MIDORIKAWA!

Midorikawa/Hiroto: AJÁ! TIENES NOVIO

Kariya: ¿QUEEEEE? MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA!

Hiroto: ¿Y qué eres uke o seme?

Kariya: Pues seme ¿qué si no? NO ESPERA!

Midorikawa: Dios que gracia,no solo eres seme,sino también tsundere -^^-

Kariya: ¿TSUNDERE YO? JA JA JA JA,ME RÍO DEL SARCASMO!

Hiroto: Con que Hikaru ¿eh? siempre te gustó ese nombre Masaki

Kariya: NO,ODIO ESE NOMBRE!

Hiroto: Que va...todavía me acuerdo de hace dos o tres años...

*Flashback*

Hace dos o tres años,antes de que Hiroto se casase con Midorikawa,llevó a Kariya al cine a ver películas de risa,como Kariya tendría unos diez u once...

Kariya: Oye Hiroto,el nombre del antagonista me gusta más que el del prota

Hiroto: ¿Sí?

Kariya: Me gusta el nombre de Hikaru,es que suena a luz en vez de oscuridad

El que estaba detrás: SHHH!

Kariya: perdón,pero es que me encanta como suena...Hi-ka-ru :3

El que estaba detrás: que te calles coño!

Kariya: CÁLLESE USTED JODER

Hiroto: Masaki...deja a ese pobre viejo y cállate un poco

El que estaba detrás: ¡¿VIEJO YO DICES? QUE TENGO 40!

Todos los de la sala: QUE SE CALLE YA VIEJO!

*Fin del flashback*

Hiroto: por tu culpa pequeño cabrón,nos echaron del cine y nos tienen fichados desde entonces ¬¬

Midorikawa: Entonces por eso no me llevabas al cine ¿no?

Hiroto: Sí TTwTT

Kariya: OYE! VOLVIENDO AL TEMA,NO ME GUSTA EL NOMBRE DE HIKARU!

Hiroto: Entonces di el apellido de tu novio y ya está

Kariya: ¿¡Cómo,yo decir nombres malditos!? QUE ME LLEVAN AL INFIERNO SI LO DIGO!

Midorikawa: ¿Qué apellido puede ser tan horrible como para...?

Kariya: Y UNA MIERDA LO VOY A DECIR,bueno,ya me calmo,pero que me voy ya a la cama ¬¬

Midorikawa: Ok ^^

Hiroto: Buenas noches ^^

Midorikawa: Sueña con los angelitos ^^

Hiroto: Y con Hikaru :D

Kariya: Y EL IDIOTA ÉSTE,QUE NOOOO!

Y Kariya va y se encierra en el cuarto,como ha hecho desde entonces. Ya tumbado en la cama,se puso a recapacitar todo lo que había hecho desde entonces: Fue perseguido por Kido,casi viola a Hikaru,hizo un falso flashback,fue perseguido de nuevo pero esta vez por Tsurugi,le dio una paliza y tuvo una agradable conversación con Hiroto y Midorikawa. Pero lo que le pareció gracioso fue que todo giraba en torno a Hikaru. Por lo menos una vez tuvo que ser mencionado en todo ese follón,y entonces Kariya empezó a aceptar lo que empezaba a sentir por el nuevo moe oficial del Raimon. Se paso el dedo índice por el labio inferior y se ruborizó un poco. Había sido real que le había besado y el muy idiota se puso la almohada en la cabeza,se la apartó y se puso a llorar más bien de alegría...aunque se le borró la sonrisa porque volvió a recordar que no confirmó que lo que iba a pasar con Hikaru fuese una relación,solo sabía que tenía que meterle mano al canijo como sea,si no,su vida sería un infierno y ni todas las fresas del mundo le irían a arreglar la vida...

Al día siguiente había una especie de buffet libre en la cocina,y es que aquel día Hiroto había preparado el desayuno a Midorikawa,y como Mido era un glotón...

Hiroto: Hola Masaki,ya estás despierto,come algo anda ^^

Kariya: WTF? ¿Todo esto es para Mido-sama?

Hiroto: Hai

Kariya: Luego Mido dice que eres un exagerado y que te pasas todo el día acosándole

Hiroto: ¿Qué quieres que haga si estamos enamorados Masaki?

Kariya: Dejalo Kiyama...

Entonces Kariya fue a por su principal objetivo...las fresas (dios con Kariya y el antojo ) pero hubo un pequeño,gran problema...

Kariya: AHHHHH NO HAY FRESAAAAS!

Hiroto: No n.n

Kariya: ¿¡Por qué!?

Hiroto: Porque hice un pastel con las fresas para mi Mido-chan ^^

Kariya: (Aura negra) Mis...mis...mis adoradas fresas van a acabar en el estómago de un helado...

Hiroto: Es decir,haremos helado de fresa

Kariya: (Avalanzándose sobre el pastel) MIS NIÑAAAAS!

Hiroto: (Cogiendo a Kariya) AH NO,NI HABLAR MASAKI,SON PARA TU MADRE!

Kariya: ¿Madre? PERO SI MIDORIKAWA ES UN TÍO!

Midorikawa: Hola chicos ¿cómo os va la...?

Y entonces lo primero que vio Midorikawa fue a Kariya intentando zamparse una tarta y a su marido sujetándole para que ni la pruebe

Midorikawa: Vale,¿qué pasa aquí?

Hiroto/Ka riya: ESTABATRANQUILAMENTEBUSCANDOLOQUENECESITABAPARAQUE LAMAÑANAFUERAPERFECTAYLASFRESASNOSESTABANMATANDOMI DORIKAWA

Midorikawa: No entendí ni una puta palabra O_o espera,¿eso es...? UN BUFFET LIBRE CON TARTA DE FRESAS DE POSTRE! HIROTO,ERES EL MEJOR MARIDO DEL MUNDO Y MASAKI TÚ EL MEJOR HIJO ^^

Y Midorikawa se lanzó al ataque...y él zampa que te zampa (y eso que está a dieta o.O) y Kariya,sin poder haber tomado nada,se fue al Raimon muerto de hambre.

En mitad del camino,recordó la cara de Hikaru,y una vez más,Hikaru Kageyama había poblado su mente. Kariya recordó que esa misma noche había tenido fantasías con él (cosa que ya hacía normalmente xD) y que estaba convencido de que si no hubiese hecho nada ayer,la fantasía de anoche no hubiera estado nunca...

*Kariya PV*

Madre mía,ya con esta van quince veces,ANIVERSARIO BIEEEN!,pero esta fue diferente,no soñé que lo violaba,soñé qué él me violaba a mí,mierda,me volveré uke como Midorikawa y después tendré que llevar vestidos como Shindo y al final me transformaré en mujer como Kirino...¡QUE HORROR! Y lo peor de todo es que tuvo un principio cursi,porque soñé que le invitaba a cenar a un sitio caro ¿y el dinero? pues supongo que se lo habría robado a Hiroto como no,y también soñé que el que llevaba un vestido era Hikaru,uno rojo...Y CON TACONES! CON TACONES TE DIGO KARIYA CON TACONES! y me daba de comer fresas *¬* vale,creo que eso caía en el campo de las fantasías sexuales ¿no? y luego me ataba a una silla y los ojos los tenía vendados y que después...

*Fin Kariya PV*

Hikaru: SENPAI!

Entonces Hikaru cogió a Kariya por detrás y lo trajo consigo. Como Kariya estaba en lo que no,un coche que iba a toda velocidad casi lo atropella,por suerte,su Hikaru del alma le salvó la vida,y le pegó un bofetón O.O

Kariya: AY! ¿ERES IDIOTA HIKARU? ¿POR QUÉ COÑO ME PEGAS UNA OSTIA?

Hikaru: ESA OSTIA TE LA DI PORQUE ME HAS PEGADO UN SUSTO!

Kariya: Hi-Hikaru ¿estás llorando?

Hikaru: UNA MIERDA MASAKI...Es que...es que...CASI TE PIERDO JODER! (Abrazo)

Kariya: Hi-Hikaru...

Hikaru: Me cago en todo lo que te han dado Kariya,me has dado un susto horrible (apreta el abrazo)

Kariya: Hi-Hikaru,dejar apretar coño que me muero

Hikaru: YA ESTÁS MUERTO KARIYA

Kariya: Hikaru,estoy vivo

Hikaru: NO,ESTÁS MUERTO!

Kariya: Hikaru,que estoy vivo -.-"

Hikaru: QUE NO,DEJA DE NEGARLO ESTAS MUERTO

Kariya: Y dale que te pego,QUE SÍ QUE ESTOY VIVO!

Y como Kariya ve que el muy estúpido no reaccionaba,decidió besarlo

Y lo besó con fuerza y con mucho cariño. Hikaru abrió los ojos,que los tenía llorosos,y luego soltó un par de lágrimas. Luego Kariya le puso la mano en la barbilla y le metió la lengua hasta el esófago (casi lo mata por cierto o.o) y después Hikaru aprieta más el abrazo haciendo que el otro abriera también los ojos y le mirase la cara. Al ver que Kariya empezaba a mirarle,cerró los ojos con fuerza,no quería que le viera. Y al final Kariya se separó de él,dejando al descubierto un pequeño hilo de saliva haciendo que el otro se sonrojase,y es que para Hikaru con la fama de inocente que tiene,los juegos sucios de Kariya le parecían muy fuertes o/o

¿Y eso es todo? Sí,ni una palabra más. Hikaru se limpió la boca y corrió hacia el Raimon...

Por cierto,sí que hubo unas últimas palabras...

Kariya: Es tan idiota que hasta ha hecho que me enamore de él...

* * *

**Dawn: **Que bonito final TTwTT

**Shindo: **Ya ya,eso dilo por ti,me has roto el brazo

**Dawn: **Si Kirino-baka se adueñase del fic ahora mismo estaríais muertos

**Kirino: **Me has cortado el pelo

**Kurama: **Incorrecto,eso lo hice yo,por intentar sustituirme .3.

**Shindo: **¿Me dejais explicar lo del Día de Kirino?

**Dawn/Kurama: **Vale ¬¬

**Kirino: **ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Todos: **AMS!

**Dawn: **Da igual,sigo prefiriendo a Kariya

**Kirino: **¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?

**Dawn: **PORQUE ERES UNA CHICA Y NO SE TE DA LA GANA RECONOCERLO

**Kirino: **ES QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA

**Dawn: **Que si

**Kirino: **Que no

**Dawn: **Que si

**Kirino: **Que no

...

**Mikuo: **HOLA YA HE VUELTOO Y EL 21 ACABO PRIMARIA ^^

**Kurama: **BIENVENIDO AL CLUB DE SECUNDARIA MIKUO xD

**Shindo: **SÍ VENGA,HAGAMOS UNA FIESTA EN MI CASERÓN!

**Mikuo/Kurama: **BIEEEEEN FIESTAAAAA!

**Kirino: **ESTA BIEN DAWN LO RECONOZCO SOY MUJER

**Dawn: **Muajaja xd

**Kirino: **ah~ esta bien,se acabó lo que se daba...

**Mikuo: **Quieto ahí parao'

**Kirino: **¿Qué? o.o

**Mikuo: **Yo ya he vuelto así que yo despido el programa ¬¬

**Kirino: **Y una mierda Kaai ¬¬

**Mikuo: **¿A que subasto tus bragas en internet?

**Dawn/Kurama: **Uhh Mikuo se revela xD

**Kirino: **Ok,despidete tú -.-"

**Mikuo: **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy bye bee ^^

**Dawn: **EH! LO DEL BYE-BEE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!

¿reviews?


	6. ¿Fiesta esta noche después de una pelea?

**Dawn: **Hola perversos y perversas del Inazuma eleven GO! aquí os he traído el sexto capítulo,espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**  
**

**Mikuo: **He leído el capítulo y he visto que contiene algo de TsuruxTenma

**Dawn: **Esa pareja es de paso T.T

**Mikuo/Tenma: **¿¡CÓMO!? ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA,NO PUEDE ESTAR DE PASO!

**Dawn: **Hola? No se si os habréis dado cuenta pero el fic es un MasaHika,no un TsuruTenma

**Mikuo: **DEBES DE PONER MÁS!

**Dawn: **Ya haré uno de TsurugixTenma

**Tsurugi: **Y ESTOS! QUE NO ME GUSTA

**Mikuo: **MENTIRA! TSURUTENMA FOREVER!

**Tenma: **Tsurugi hombre que es nuestro fan número uno -^^-

**Mikuo: **(Con una camiseta que pone _10x8_) VIVA EL TSURUTENMAAA

**Dawn/Tsurugi: **¡QUE ESTAMOS EN UN MASAHIKA!

**Mikuo/Tenma:** ¡TAMBIÉN TIENEN NUESTRO APOYO! ¡VIVA EL MASAHIKA Y EL TSURUTENMA!

**Dawn: **Nada Kyousuke,que no reaccionan

**Tsurugi: **Ah~ mira,yo digo el disclamer y acabamos antes: _Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece porque si no verías tú como el TsuruTenma dominaría el_ mundo ¿TU TAMBIÉN DAWN-SAMA?

**Dawn: **Que les recuerde que este fic es un MasaHika no significa que no apoye al TsuruTenma ^^

* * *

El maldito empezó a correr de nuevo hacia el Raimon. Pensaba entonces en el beso que le había dado el bipolar de Kariya...

*Hikaru PV*

Esto no tiene sentido,no puede ser real que Kariya me haya besado otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto así? A lo mejor como es mi mejor amigo...No espera,¿desde cuando se besan los amigos? Todavía recuerdo los primeros besos,eran dulces...sabían a fresas,a lo mejor es porque es un obseso de las fresas,y me sentía genial,por no hablar de que Masaki parecía que iba en serio...

*Fin de Hikaru PV*

El pensamiento de Hikaru se esfumó porque de repente apareció la figura penetrante de Kariya delante suya. Le había adelantado.

Hikaru: ¿Cómo me has...?

Kariya: Había un atajo,por cierto,el Raimon está al otro lado

Hikaru se sonrojó de la vergüenza,aún no tenía muy claro el camino al instituto.

Kariya: Deja que te lleve Hikaru,si de todos modos vamos al mismo sitio

Hikaru: Da igual,ya me has demostrado varias veces que no te importo

Kariya: ¿? Oye no se de que hablas,pero me gustabas más cuando eras menos borde y más dulce,aunque ahora reconozco que me atraes más (se acerca) y sin querer

Hikaru empezó a calmarse un poco,parecía sincero,pero es que no podía confiar en Kariya

Hikaru: ¿Qué...qué insinúas Masaki?

Kariya: C-creo que tú...bueno...no se como decirlo pero es que...(traga saliva) a ver Hikaru...

Kariya estaba nervioso y Hikaru se estaba impacientando,a pesar de haber sido besado por él varias veces,era demasiado inocente para ver que se le estaba declarando

Hikaru: ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo,paso ya de tus excusas

Kariya: ¿Cómo?

Hikaru: Lo que oyes,Kariya,si te diviertes haciendo sufrir a la gente confundiéndola,quiero que sepas que aparte de mí hay más inocentes. Y sí lo se,soy inocente,a pesar de que me ha costado averiguarlo

Y Hikaru se fue corriendo,esta vez para el otro lado. Kariya se volvió a quedar solo sin saber lo que acaba de ocurrir. Lo único que sabía era que Hikaru se enfadó por besarlo después del susto que le pegó,pero para ponerse así de borde...Hikaru se pasó un poco. A lo mejor,solo a lo mejor,se solucionarían todos sus problemas en el campo de fútbol.

Y ya era la hora de entrenamiento. No pasaba nada nuevo: Kurama y Endo siguen peleándose,Shinsuke acosaba a su senpai,Tenma acosando al suyo...

Endo: Ok,esta vez he ganado yo Kura-kun

Kurama: No vale invitarme a comer la "deliciosa" comida de "su esposa de la serie"

Endo: Muajaja

Kido: Lo que nos faltaba,Endo se nos hizo malvado Haruna T.T

Haruna: (con palomitas) pues a mí me gusta como se odian ellos dos

Kido: Anda que la otra...

Mientras,Kariya buscaba a Hikaru por todos lados y...lo encontró con Tenma y los otros.

Tenma: Wiii pues me parece una buena idea Shinsuke ^^

Shinsuke: ¿A que soy el puto amo?

Tsurugi: EH! EL PUTO AMO AQUÍ SOY YO!

Kariya: Esto...chicos,¿qué pasa?

Tenma: Que Shinsuke ha tenido una buenísima idea

Shinsuke: Hacer una fiesta de pijamas ^^

Kariya: Eso son cosas de nenas ¬¬

Shinsuke: Ejem,somos ukes ¬¬

Kariya: TSURUGI Y YO NO!

Shinsuke: Sí,y estaremos 3 ukes y 3 semes ^^

Kariya: ¿Quién es cual?

Tenma: (Colleja) OYE QUE HIKARU TAMBIÉN EXISTE

Hombre,eso Kariya lo sabía,pero es que desde luego,cuando apareció,Hikaru no dijo nada. Y entonces es como si se ignorasen.

Tsurugi: Esto...Shinsuke,estamos 3 ukes y 2 semes,¿quien es el tercero?

Shinsuke: Mi senpai ^^

Todos: (Caída a lo anime) En el fondo se veía venir

Hikaru: Pero Tenma,¿tus padres no se molestarán?

Tenma: (Pasándole un brazo por el hombro amistoso) No te preocupes mis padres no están

Tsurugi: Eso es porque nunca están -.-"

Tenma: Sí ^^U Y siempre tendré una herida abierta por haberme abandonado..."Pero gracias a eso te violaré esta noche Tsurugi Kyosuke Muajajaja"

Shinsuke: El senpai puede venir esta noche,y vosotros dos también Tsurugi y Tenma

Tsurugi: A mí no me controlan :D

Tenma: ES EN MI CASA ¿CÓMO NO LO VOY SABER?

Shinsuke: ¿Y los tuyos Kariya? ¿Te dejarán?

Kariya: (sarcasmo) Claro,como últimamente soy tan buen hijo...

Shinsuke: Bien,ya vamos cinco ^^

Kariya: Como ignoras el sarcasmo -.-"

Tsurugi: Tú vienes y te callas. ¿Y qué me dices Hikaru? ¿Vienes o no?

Hikaru: Yo...no se

Kariya: No te preocupes Hikaru,si yo no podré ir

Shinsuke: ¿PERO TÚ NO VENÍAS?

Kariya: QUE LO DIJE EN TONO DE SARCASMO!

Shinsuke: ¿¡QUÉ ES EL SARCASMO!?

Hikaru: Jajajajaja,vale vale,pero parad ya...

Entonces Kariya y Shinsuke pararon en seco. No se dieron ni cuenta de que Hikaru se estaba meando de risa porque mientras ellos dos discutían,Tenma y Tsurugi estaban haciéndole cosquillas.

Kariya: Joder..."Bueno,por lo menos se sabe que en pandilla podemos estar,parece que sabe guardar las formas delante de la gente"

Tenma: GENIAL! SOLO QUEDA QUE KARIYA VENGA POR LA NOCHE Y PASARLO DE PUUUUTA MADRE!

Tsurugi: (Bofetada) NO GRITES Y NO DIGAS PALABROTAS JODER!

Tenma: (Apunto de llorar)

Tsurugi: No jodas que vas a llorar...

Tenma: (Llorando a lágrima viva)

Y Kido,veloz como un rayo vio a ver lo que pasaba,y claro,la bronca que le echó a Tsurugi...

Kido: Tsurugi,¿qué has hecho esta vez?

Tsurugi: ¿Yo? Solo le he dado una torta...

Kido: ¿TE PARECE POCO? (le pone la mano en el hombro de Tenma)

Tsurugi: (Aprieta los puños de la envidia) Oiga,no hace falta que...

Kido: Venga,como los niños pequeños,pídele perdón a Tenma y dale un besito a Tenma

Tsurugi: ¿QUE? UNA MIERDA!

Kido: O ESO O COPIAS 250 VECES _¡__NO SE DEBE DAR OSTIAS A TENMA!_

Tsurugi: (Con fastidio) ESTA BIEN JODER

Y entonces cuando le fue a dar el beso en la mejilla,"sin querer" Tenma giró la cabeza rápidamente haciendo que se besara con Tsurugi. Tsurugi se ruborizó y se fue corriendo de ahí

Hikaru: Hala,a eso le llamo yo a un tsundere bien duro

Kariya: Sí,dímelo a mí Hikaru...

Se miraron y comenzaron a reír (y eso que no he pillado el chiste O.O)

Cuando pararon,Kariya le dedicó una sonrisa a su Hikaru el cual terminó por acabó tragándose su orgullo y permitiendo que el otro tenga razón.

Hikaru: (Tragándose su orgullo) Bueno,creo que te debo una disculpa.

Kariya: ¿Y eso?

Hikaru: No se que me pasó esta mañana,es que me preocupé por ti por lo del coche y luego tu vas y luego esto y luego lo otro...

Kariya: Pero Hikaru,si tenías razón en una cosa.

Hikaru: ¿?

Kariya: Tengo bipolaridad,pero eso no significa que me guste hacerte daño ¿vale? Por eso me comporto como...como...esto...

Hikaru: ¿Como un insensible?

Kariya: Sí,espera,¿QUÉ COÑO? YO SOY SENSIBLE!

Hikaru: Se ve...pero a veces no te dejas mostrar Masaki. Eres una persona buena,protectora,divertida y cariñosa pero que como defectos tiene que ni sabes demostrarlo,eres violento y que encima para rematarlo te comportas como un idiota.

Kariya se sonrojó,Hikaru le había llamado en toda su cara que era una especie de tsundere agresivo. Pero en vez de enfadarse,ponerse más rojo todavía y empezar a hacer el típico teatro de Kariya Masaki,conservó su postura (primera vez ojo O.O) y esta vez fue él el que se tragó su orgullo.

Kariya: Bueno Hikaru,hasta mañana ^^

Hikaru: Querrás decir hasta esta noche en casa de Tenma ¿no?

Kariya: Sí...ya verás,Hiroto es muy comprensivo,y fijo que me dejará ir a la fiesta de pijamas ^^

Sin embargo,al llegar a casa...

Kariya: ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO IR HIROTO!?

* * *

**Dawn:** Muajaja,aquí acaba el 6º capítulo ^^

**Tsurugi: **ME HAS DEJADO COMO UN MACHISTA!

**Dawn: **¿? Pero si la ostia se la diste a Tenma,y él es un chico

**Tsurugi: **...bueno,tú ya me entiendes ¬¬

**Hiroto: **OYE DAWN!

**Dawn: **Cari~

**Hiroto: **Ya empezamos con el acoso...a ver,¿¡QUE ES ESO DE UNA FIESTA DE PIJAMAS!?

**Dawn: **Ah eso...nada ^^

**Hiroto: **DAWN! MI HIJO ANTE TODO!

**Dawn/Mido: **¿¡CÓMO QUE SOLO TU HIJO!?

**Mikuo: **Tsurugi,¿es verdad que Dawn acosa a Hiroto?

**Tsurugi: **Por desgracia,así es Mikuo-chan

**Mikuo: **Otra pregunta

**Tsurugi: **¿Cuál?

**Mikuo: **¿Es cierto que besaste a Tenma tras las cámaras en el hospital en la serie?

**Tsurugi: **(Rojo) ¿Q-QUIÉN TE DIJO ESA CHORRADA?

**Mikuo: **Tu propio hermano ^^

**Tsurugi: **¿Me disculpas cinco minutos?(Sale del estudio) YUUICHIIII CABRÓN PARA QUE LE CUENTAS NADA (corre tras él)

**Mikuo:** ¡TOMA YA QUE SE JODA AMEMIYA! Cambiando de tema,hoy ha salido Kariya en el GO! y todavía seguía siendo cabrón ^^

**Dawn/Hiroto/Mido: **¿¡QUE MI HIJO HABLA ESPAÑOL Y HA VUELTO A JODER A KIRINO!? YO PASO DE PERDERME ESO!

**Mikuo: **Salió hace una hora o dos...

**Dawn/Hiroto/Mido: **¿¡QUEEEE!?

**Mikuo: **Pero Haruna me lo había grabado todo ^^

**Dawn/Hiroto/Mido: **¡VIVA HARUNA OTONASHI!

**Mikuo: **Vale,y con esta gran noticia,despido hoy el programa ^^

Bye bee ^^

¿Reviews?


	7. Fiesta de pijamas con Lemon :O

**Dawn: **Heeeey sexy ladies!

**Hina: **¿A qué viene eso?

**Dawn: **No se me aburro :D

**Mikuo: **Siempre se aburre -.-"

**Dawn: **MENTIRA! y más ahora con el GO! en español,por cierto,para el que no lo sepa,se puede ver perfectamente en español,solo hay que poner: _Inazuma eleven GO! en castellano._

**Hina: **Te has obsesionado con esta serie ¿lo sabías?

**Dawn: **Claro que sí,por mí me hacían presidenta del club de fans :D

**Hina: **Sabes que no puede ser ¿verdad?

**Dawn: **Ya has abierto el cajón de mierda -.-"

**Mikuo: **Wiii ¿te imaginas a Dawn de presidenta?

**Hina: **¿Sabes lo que es Atsuya como presidente del consejo escolar?

**Mikuo: **No

**Hina: **Así sería Dawn

**Dawn: **Mentira!

**Mikuo: **Yo doy el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece,porque si así fuera,enviaría a Natsumi Raimon a una clase de cocina DE__ EMERGENCIA_

**Dawn: **Eso lo escribió Hina xD

**Hina: **¿Qué? Es cierto,Natsumi cocina de pena

* * *

Kariya: ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO IR HIROTO!?

Sí,Hiroto Kiyama,un tío que siempre iba de marcha,no dejaba salir a su propio hijo adoptivo,y eso era porque la policía le vigila por el consumo de drogas xDDDDDD vale era una broma. La verdadera razón era que Kido le había contagiado la Enfermedad,es decir,_síndrome de padre/hermano mayor sobreprotector._

Hiroto: Pues porque no

Midorikawa: Vamos Hiroto,y que fuera a ir el novio

Kariya: (rojo) ¿¡C-CÓMO QUE EL NOVIO!?

Midorikawa: Hikaru,¿quién si no?

Kariya: OYE YO NO ME METO EN VUESTROS ASUNTOS

Hiroto: Mentira,que una vez vi como nos espiabas a mí y a Midorikawa

Kariya: ¿Perdón?

Midorikawa: Hiroto,ya vale de echarle cosas en cara al crío ¿no crees?

Hiroto hizo un puchero,pero se calló. Mido miró a Kariya con cara de preocupación,no es que no se pueda confiar en Kariya,es que confían tanto en él que se la juegan. Mido se sentó en la mesa de la cocina,que era donde estaban.

Kariya: Ah~ está bien,Hiroto,siento haber intentado estropear el pastel que le hiciste a Ryuuji,es que adoro las fresas. Pero prometo que es la última vez.

Hiroto hizo un gesto de que quería que soltase más cosas

Kariya: Que siento mucho también haberte robado dinero...PERO ERAN PARA FRESAS! Y ENCIMA TE VENGASTE...es decir,la próxima vez seré un niño bueno...

Hiroto: Y...

Kariya: ¿Y?

Hiroto: Que te lo descontaré de tu paga

Kariya: ¿QUE?

Hiroto: No sabía que me robaste dinero,pero ahora...veo que este castigo es más justo

Kariya: (Empezando a perder los nervios) Arg,te odio,pero me dejas ir ¿verdad?

Hiroto: ¿Tú que crees?

Kariya: YUPIII!

Y cogió una bolsa y metió en ella el uniforme del instituto (porque en ese momento iba con el chándal del equipo), un pijama y una munición de fresas...Kariya,eres un adicto a las fresas -.-"

Esa misma noche,le costó un huevo llegar a la casa de Tenma,pero después de esa odisea,llegó allí. Él llamó al timbre y para su sorpresa abrió Tsurugi sin camiseta

Tsurugi: Hola Kariya

Kariya: ¿Qué haces sin camiseta? Estamos en octubre

Tsurugi: Que te den,pasa

Kariya: (entrando) ¿estabas haciendo algo típico de un chico malo? jajaja,no se,como vio...

Tsurugi: UNA MIERDA,ESTAMOS JUGANDO A LA BOTELLA!

Kariya: ¿Sí?

Tsurugi le llevó hasta el salón,donde Tenma había dejado un hueco enorme para que todos tuvieran sitio para ir y poder ponerse en círculo alrededor de esa botella.

Tenma: ¡Por fin vienes Kariya! Sin ti esto no es divertido :) Y senpai,has tardado mucho

Tenma tenía una camiseta blanca,pero que no tenía pantalones,a saber con quien le habría tocado. Hikaru iba con un pijama rosa pálido (?) muy mono,con unos pantalones taan cortos,fijo que se los puso para provocar a Kariya. Shinsuke estaba al igual que Tsurugi,sin camiseta,pero con unos pantalones largos amarillos y Sangoku no le había tocado nada,por lo que iba con su pijama azul rey de manga corta.

Tsurugi: Ya ya,yo soy muy rápido,no como tú que no me llegas ni a la punta del zapato

Tenma: Mentira!

Shinsuke: NOOO PAZ Y AMOR PAZ Y AMOR

Sangoku: Y el Plus pa'l salón! (Je je,adoro ese anuncio xD)

Tsurugi: Fumaos de mierda ¬¬ (pd: Fumaos=fumados)

Kariya: Que se les va a hacer,estos ukes son un caso perdido -.-"

Shinsuke: Ei Kariya,¿por qué no has venido directamente en pijama?

Sangoku: ¡Shinsuke!

Shinsuke: ¿Qué? es cierto,pudo haber venido directamente con el pijama puesto

Kariya: ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE VAYA EN PIJAMA POR LA CALLE!? ¡QUE TAMPOCO SOY SUBNORMAL!

Shinsuke: ¡Ah es verdad!

Kariya/Sangoku: (Caída a lo anime) Joder...-.-"

Mientras tanto,se oía a Tenma y a Tsurugi discutir.

Tsurugi: QUE NO TENMA,QUE PASO DE TI

Tenma: ¿Eh? Pero si nos estaba señalando a los dos,Kyousuke,tienes que besarme

Tsurugi: SOLO TE BESÉ UNA VEZ,Y NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACERLO!

Y Tenma se le echó encima

Tsurugi: ACOSADOR SUÉLTAMEEE

Tenma: BÉSAME JODER

Y Hikaru con la gotita del anime. Entonces fue cuando Kariya sí que se fijó en el pijama del peli-morado. Por un momento,el rosa volvió a ser el color favorito de Kariya,le gustaba como le quedaba a Hikaru,parecía un dulce con sabor a fresa que están en envoltorios rosas...quería a comer a Hikaru como si fuera una fresa. Y como el peli-verde empezaba a tener ojos golositos,Sangoku intervino.

Sangoku: Desde luego Kariya,no tienes ojos más que para Hikaru

Kariya: (rojo) ¿¡Qué!? Mentira Sangoku

Sangoku: No quiero parecerme mucho a mi Shin-chan (muajajaja,¿se refiere a Shinsuke o el pervertido de cinco años?) pero...hasta yo sospecho que te gusta Kageyama Hikaru

Kariya: Chs,pues puedes olvidarte de esas chorradas porque yo no quiero a Hikaru,es más,yo lo amo

Sangoku: ...

Kariya: ...

Sangoku: Tío,acabas de decir que lo amas,anda habla con él,si siente lo mismo por ti ^^

Kariya: Mentira,todo mentira

Shinsuke: Sangoku-senpai ^^

Sangoku: Mierda...he vuelto a llamar su atención

Shinsuke: He estado hablando con Hikaru ^^

Sangoku: "Empiezas con eso,pero a saber con qué acabas,joder ¿para qué vine?" ¿A sí? ¿Y qué te dijo?

Shinsuke: Dice que le gusta ver Kariya sonrojarse,que está muy mono ji ji ji ji,me dijo que no se lo dijera a Kariya pero como tú no eres Kariya...

Kariya: (rojo) Pero si acabas de decir que..."un momento,ha cumplido su parte,estaba hablando con Sangoku y no conmigo,pero sí que me he enterado,si estaba yo delante..."

Shinsuke: Bueno,ya que estamos...te lo cuento todo ^^

*Flashback*

Hikaru estaba mirando como Tenma estaba encima de su senpai,mientras el otro no paraba de maldecirle y los miraba con envidia,quería hacer lo mismo con el suyo pero si había gente delante...como que no.

?: ¿Qué te pasa Hikaru?

Hikaru: ¡Ah,Shinsuke! Nada,es que...me da cosa que esos dos estén así

Shinsuke: ¿Así? mmm,oye,no te gustará Tenma o Tsurugi ¿verdad?

Hikaru: ¿¡C-cómo!? NO solo me gusta mi Ma...(se tapa corriendo la boca)

Shinsuke: ¿Masaki? ¿Kariya...? ¿¡TE GUSTA EL BIPOLAR!?

Hikaru: (Le tapa la boca corriendo todo rojo) E-eso no es verdad,es un buen amigo,nada más.

Shinsuke: (Intentando decir algo)

Hikaru: ¿Qué?

Shinsuke: (se libera) Digo que por qué te gusta Kariya Masaki

Hikaru: No me gusta

Shinsuke: Pues como amigo suyo,¿qué te gusta de él?

Hikaru: Su sonrojo...

Shinsuke: ¿Su sonrojo dices?

Hikaru: Erm...sí...(leve sonrojo) verás,es muy gracioso cuando se avergüenza...me...me gusta verlo también reír,a pesar de lo descarado que es

Shinsuke: ¿Y te gusta sus ojos?

Hikaru: Sus labios son fresas...

Shinsuke: Perdona Hikaru,te pregunté por los ojos no por su boca

Hikaru: (rojo) ¡! SÍ,t-tienes razón Shinsuke,p-perdona...

Shinsuke: No pasa nada ^^ anda mira,mi senpai está con Kariya,voy a llamar su atención ^^

Hikaru: SHINSUKE!

Shinsuke: ¿Sí?

Hikaru: (rojo hasta las orejas) No...NO LE DIGAS NADA DE LO QUE HE DICHO A MASAKI

Shinsuke: ¿A Kariya? No te preocupes,soy una tumba ^^

*Fin del flashback*

Kariya: Con que una tumba ¿eh?

Shinsuke: NO ME DIGAS QUE TE LO HE CONTADO TODO! DIOS,HIKARU ME ECHARÁ UN MAL DE OJO A LO KAGEYAMA Y MORIRÉ BAJO TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS

Kariya: Pero no grites Shinsuke...

Shinsuke: VOY A MORIIIIIIIR! (Sube por las escaleras y se encierra en el cuarto que le ha asignado Tenma)

Kariya: Mierda

Sangoku: No te preocupes Kariya,trae,con que le diga que estaré ahí para protegerle será suficiente ^^

Kariya: En el fondo le quieres Sangoku,reconócelo

Sangoku: (rojo) No,si yo lo reconozco,no como tú Masaki Kariya

Kariya: ¿Qué? Mentira

Sangoku: Ji ji ji ji ji

Y Sangoku fue a decirle a su kohai (kohai=el contrario del senpai,el menor) que todo iba a salir bien,que Hikaru no le iba a asesinar y que Shinsuke es la cosita más mona que ha pisado el Raimon (está en mi top 10 xD)

Kariya: Desde luego no hay nada más bonito que ver como Sangoku se rinde ante un uke,eso me hace sentir superior...y solo también...bueno,todavía tengo a Tsurugi,que es el puto amo (a parte de mí Kariya Masaki)

Sin embargo,al darse la vuelta,solo pudo ver como Hikaru comía palomitas mientras Tsurugi y Tenma se enrollaban.

Kariya: ¿Pero qué demonios...?

Tsurugi: (rojo) vale Tenma,para ya...

Tenma: ¿Qué? pero si ahora tú y yo estábamos en lo mejor y...

Tsurugi: Pero...oye que nos están mirando...

Hikaru: (con palomitas) No pasa nada,vosotros seguid,como si yo no existiera

Kariya: (sarcasmo) sí venga,y si quereis vamos nosotros y nos unimos

Hikaru: (rojo) K-Kariya-senpai,no creo que sea buena idea...

Kariya: (rojo) Joder Hikaru,era un sarcasmo ¿cómo quieres que hagamos una...?

Tsurugi/Tenma/Hikaru: YA VALE!

Entonces por fin,los otros dos se calmaron un poco,llamaron a Sangoku y Shinsuke que no estaban enrollándose,sino dándose tiernos besos con legua (vamos,para mí es lo mismo xDDDD) y pudieron seguir jugando a la botella.

Tenma: La giro yo,porque jugamos en mi casa ^^

Hikaru: Tenma...¿puedo probar yo? Es que llevas tirando toda la noche

Tenma: Jo...la última y te dejo a ti ^^

Hikaru: Vale ^^

Y Tenma giró la botella...y le tocó a...*redoble de tambores* Tsurugi con Sangoku,muajajajaja,eso iba a ser gracioso :D

Tsurugi: Y UNA MIERDA!

Sangoku: NO CHICOS! ESO SI QUE NO!

Shinsuke: Pues Tsurugi,si no besas a Sangoku,te quedarás en gallumbos (gallumbos=calzoncillos)

Tsurugi: ¿¡Y POR QUÉ NO SE QUITA ALGO SANGOKU!?

Hikaru: Esto...son las normas,si la botella te señaló primero el que suelta prenda eres tú Kyousuke. (P.D: Esta norma me la inventé,pero que si ya está escrita esta norma en el juego...yo no he dicho nada)

Tsurugi: ¿Quién te preguntó nada Hikaru? -.-"

Sangoku: Pues yo te doy las gracias Hika-chan ^^

Shinsuke: (celoso) ¿Hika-chan? ¿Y yo que soy?

Sangoku: Shin-chan...(jajajaja que me parto)

Shinsuke: Pues acostúmbrate a llamarme solo a MÍ así,y no Hikaru

Hikaru: "Vaya,si hasta voy a ganarme el odio de Shinsuke y todo..."

Kariya: QUE OS BESEIS COÑO!

Tsurugi: ARG! ESTÁ BIEN IDIOTAS LE BESO,PERO LUEGO QUE NO LLORE TENMA!

Tenma: Ni Shin-chan ¿eh Sangoku?

Sangoku/Shinsuke: Muy agudo Tenma ¬¬

Y Tsurugi y Sangoku se dieron un pico O.o

Y así pasaron la noche jugando a la puta botellita...hicieron de todo,Sangoku-Tenma,Tenma-Hikaru,Shinsuke-Kariya,Ts urugi-Hikaru,Tenma-Shinsuke...bueno...y así todo el rato. Aunque no creais,vieron una peli de acción (eso es porque los ukes le dejaron hacer algo divertido para los semes),contaron chistes (los de Tenma eran los más verdes xD) y mientras hacían todo eso,comían pizza. Pero claro,tantas cosas por la noche...

Kariya: (Bostezo)

Tsurugi: ¿Ya tienes sueño? solo son las doce y media

Hikaru: ¿Y te parece poco Tsuru-san?

Tenma: Pues yo no tengo sueño ¿y vosotros qué? ¿Sangoku y Shinsuke?

Sangoku: SHHHH Que está dormido,en mi pierna,pero dormido

Y fue la imagen más mona que vieron hasta entonces (después de haber visto muchos perritos y gatitos)

Había una especie de Pikachu humano (Shinsuke para el que no se dio ni cuenta),enroscado en la pierna larga de un chico mucho más mayor que él,sí damas y caballeros,deberían haber hecho una foto y subirla a internet.

Hikaru: Que mono...

Tsurugi: Parece un bebé

Tenma: Kawaii ^^

Kariya: ¿Cómo te lo quitas ahora Sangoku?

Sangoku: No hay ganas de quitárselo.

Kariya: Entonces,¿te uniste al clan oficial de pedófilos?

Tsurugi: ¡Kariya,insensible!

Tenma: Sinvergüenza,¿no ves que es una imagen preciosa?

Kariya: Sí,es una cosa muy tierna...

Todos menos el Pikachu durmiente xD: Ah~ parece tan violable...(silencio),(risas al mínimo volumen) jajajajajja

Hikaru: Ahora vuelvo ^^

Tenma: Ok Hikaru. Ya que Shinsuke va a dormir con su senpai,Hikaru y yo tenemos derecho a dormir con los nuestros (agarra a Tsurugi del brazo) ¿a que sí Kyousuke?

Tsurugi: "Como me violes esta noche Tenma,te prometo que no volverás a dormir...y ya no se si lo digo en sentido sexual o en sentido amenazante" Bueno...

Tenma: Ok,Tsuru-kun está de acuerdo,ME LO LLEVO!

Y Tenma cogió y se llevó a Tsurugi cual diablo se lleva un alma O.o

Kariya: ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar Sangoku?

Sangoku: Ah~ y yo qué se...

Kariya: B-bueno,tú vete a dormir con Shinsuke y yo ya me acostaré con Hikaru...

Sangoku: ¿Pero acostarse de irse a dormir o acostarse de violar a Hikaru?

Kariya: (rojo) PERO SERÁS...

Sangoku: SHHHHH! Como despiertes a mi Pikachu durmiente te juro que te mato

Kariya: Te odio,¿y dónde está Hikaru?

Sangoku: Se fue al servicio,ahora viene

Y en dos segundos,después de que Sangoku pudiera irse a la cama como podía,apareció Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿Y los otros?

Kariya: Pues supuestamente están durmiendo

Hikaru: ¿A-a sí?

Kariya: (rojo) No me queda otra que dormir contigo

*Hikaru's PV*

No,no,no,no y no. Me niego a dormir con Kariya Masaki por muy buen amigo que sea. Me he besado con él muchas veces y paso de quitarle la virginidad...aquel día...esa asquerosa...no voy acordarme de ese mal recuerdo de nuevo. Aunque lo mismo Kariya está muy cansado y...además,si dormimos dos,tendrá que haber a la fuerza dos camas. ¡ESTOY A SALVO! aunque me hubiera gustado...¡NO HIKARU,NO CAIGAS EN LA TENTACIÓN!

*Fin Hikaru's PV

El bipolar y el peli-morado se fueron a la habitación asignada por Tenma. Y encima para colmo...

Hikaru: ¿¡UNA CAMA!? ¿¡CÓMO QUE SOLO HAY UNA CAMA!?

Kariya: H-Hikaru,no te alteres hombre,no pasa nada..."Está claro que esto es obra de Tenma,lleva la mitad del curso diciendo que si me gusta Hikaru,que me pone y que encima tengo fantasías,que cabrón"

Hikaru: Pero...

Kariya: Mira,este es mi lado y ese es el tuyo. O si lo prefieres,duermo en el suelo

Hikaru: No voy a dejar que te hagas daño en la espalda por una tontería

Kariya: ¿Entonces nos acostamos juntos o no?

Hikaru se sonrojó,lo que dijo Kariya había sonado muuy mal

Hikaru: (leve sonrojo) S-sí

Y entonces los dos se acostaron uno a espaldas del otro.

*Kariya's PV*

JODER ME CAGO EN TU MADRE TENMA MATSUKAZE NI HAY ESPACIO EN ESTA CAMA NI NADA DE NADA JODER! Y siento que el color se me sube a las mejillas. Siento la espalda recta de Hikaru y noto como tiembla...se nota que está nerviosa.

Maldita sea...es como una de mis quince fantasías,estamos de espaldas y luego tu vas y me abrazas y luego PINCHA PINCHA PINCHA! Sí,desde luego...me parece que va a ser una noche muy muy larga.

*Fin de Kariya's PV*

Y entonces Kariya cerró los ojos. Y sin darse cuenta pareció que se durmió.

Luego los abrió,sentía que había algo haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda. Era el peli-morado. Estaba pasando los dedos por su espalda,y que fuese Kariya el uke...Entonces,Kariya al ver el escalofrío que estaba pasando,se dio la vuelta de golpe pegando un susto a Hikaru.

Kariya: (rojo) ¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo Hikaru?

Hikaru: (rojo) Cos...cosquillas

Kariya: (más rojo todavía) ¿Por,por qué?

Hikaru: Pues...yo...

Kariya: Hey Hikaru

Hikaru: ¿Sí?

Kariya: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que últimamente nos estamos besando mucho?

Hikaru: (rojo y nervioso) Yo...esto...pues mira yo...

Kariya: (se pasa la lengua por el labio pervertido) ¿Sabes? no estoy satisfecho...yo quiero más

Hikaru: Masaki-kun...

Y entonces...empezó el lío.

Lo primero que hicieron fue besarse.

Kariya lo besó dulcemente...a pesar de saber de quién hablamos. Quería que se sintiera seguro para que luego pueda jugar sucio. Pero se llevó una sorpresa. Hikaru le metió la lengua,y eso que es uke atención. Y Kariya se sonrojó más,¿cómo es que Hikaru era así de apasionado? Se notaba que le faltaba cariño.

Kariya se sintió como el peor ejemplo de seme del mundo,se había dejado domar por Hikaru,porque Hikaru era el de los abrazos y el que le lamía el cuello. Ésa noche Hikaru estaba con las pilas puestas,y Kariya se dio cuenta entonces que era mucho más duro ser el uke,porque no quería estarse quieto mientras el otro hacía todo lo pervertido y divertido.

Así que Kariya también se lanzó al ataque. Le tiró del pelo (porque es un bestia O.O) para que le besara y el uke soltó una lágrima,le había dolido un poco. Pero como en el fondo (muy al fondo) Kariya era compasivo con sus víctimas (mentira solo con Hikaru) le acarició la cara con el dedo índice suavemente y le quitó las lágrimas a lametones. Hikaru volvió a sentirse uke y empezó a gemir,a pesar de que no quería. No quería gemir porque si no a Kariya se pondría muy orgulloso de ser dominante y a él solo le dejaba como un débil. Ahora que,Kariya tampoco lo tenía fácil,el uke intentaba no dejarse llevar y solo le permitía entrar en su boca,y le encantaba estar en ella. Más tarde,Hikaru no aguantó más y suspiró,y el bipolar,con mucha ansia,le quitó la camisa rosa y empezó a lamer la tableta de chocolate blanco de Hikaru (joder,me hace a mí eso y me derrito viva :$) Y Hikaru estaba gimiendo cada cinco minutos,no podía mantener la boca cerrada y tampoco es que no parase de morderse el labio inferior. Y Hikaru al final decidió seguirle el juego. Para intentar demostrarle a Kariya que él también sabía jugar,le quitó la parte inferior del pijama con la boca,y no es que Kariya se haya puesto rojo,es que se estaba tan rojo que incluso brillaba en la oscuridad (ja ja ja,Kariya fosforito xD) y Kariya también,con mucha vergüenza,gimió. Hikaru empezó a quitarle la camiseta pero que el otro también quería desnudarlo del todo así que como locos se quitaron la ropa y ya no hubo obstáculos. Por un momento pararon. Hikaru miró hacia abajo y cerró fuertemente los ojos adquiriendo otro tono de rojo que no era normal. Y anda que Kariya,éste si que no tiene solución,vamos lanzó a Hikaru a la cama y empezó a devorar en él todo a su paso. Y Hikaru cerraba los ojos,gemía,hasta rezaba por no quedarse embarazado (O_o)  
Y Kariya paró en seco,¿cómo pudo ser? es que Kariya quiso ver la mirada de Hikaru,y al verla,pudo ver un niño que estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y que tenía la respiración entrecortada,desde luego Kariya Masaki era un bestia.

Kariya: Hi...Hikaru,no voy a seguir,me estoy empezando a preocupar por ti

Hikaru: No...te...no te preocupes,estoy bien,solo es un poco fuerte para mí nada más

Kariya: Ya...Hikaru,¿recuerdas que tenía que decirte algo esta mañana?

Hikaru: Sí...

Kariya: Bueno...pues creo que mi cuerpo por sí solo te lo está diciendo...

Y entonces Hikaru abrió al máximo los ojos. Pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era instinto pero ahora...ahora se dio cuenta de que lo que hacían era por amor no por lujuria. Y Kariya ascendió hasta llegar a su boca,donde quería saber su respuesta. ¿Respuesta? Un beso. Uno cálido,con mezcla de caramelo y fresas (a saber cual es cual y viva el sarcasmo xD) y apasionado,como suele ser la gente por la noche xD.

Luego Kariya le ayudó a levantarse y le besó la frente tímido. Más tarde,decidió meterse dentro de él,¿por qué? era su fantasía,podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y empezó. Hikaru apretó el abrazo con fuerza mientras Kariya,una vez dentro,aumentaba tímidamente el ritmo mientras el otro jadeaba en voz baja,no quería que lo escucharan. Kariya dejó que Hikaru le tumbase,por un momento quiso volver a estar abajo. Y Hikaru le besó de nuevo,pero ya con lengua. Y estaba decido a dejarlo sin respiración alguna. Y Kariya por primera vez fue domesticado. Al final,se quedó reventado,y Hikaru también se quedó dormido...

Al amanecer,Kariya se despertó gustoso. Había tenido una bonita fantasía con Hikaru.

Luego miró a su alrededor. Estaba completamente desnudo y pudo ver perfectamente que Hikaru estaba abrazado a su torso,también sin ropa. Entonces fue cuando Kariya se dio cuenta de que esa fantasía que tuvo era tan real como la vida misma. Al ver que sus mejores sueños se hicieron realidad,el bipolar se sonrojó bastante,pues quién lo diría,ya no es virgen y lo hizo con quien quería...

* * *

**Dawn: **Muajaja,adoro el lemon.

**Hina:** Tía,te has pasado un huevo con el lemon.

**Dawn:** ¿Qué quieres que haga? es lo único que recuerdo de mi fantasía sexual número 15 de Kariya y Hikaru,ojalá hicieran imágenes sobre esto...

**Hina: **Espera un momento,¿ES QUE SOÑASTE CON ESTO?

**Dawn: **Claro,primero se sueña y después se escribe ^^

**Kurama: **DAWN PERVERTIDA!

**Dawn: **Muajaja,ya lo se ^^

**Mikuo: **Si tú supieras lo que sufre Hiroto ¬¬

**Dawn: **Ejem,ejem. No es culpa mía de que me encante el YAOI y que mi buen amigo Aberu me haya enseñado lemon del bueno

**Kurama: **Di la pareja

**Dawn:** GoenjixEndoxToramaru

**Kazemaru/Fubuki/Tobitaka: **¿¡CÓMOOOO PERO TÚ NO APOYABAS A MI PAREJA!?

**Dawn:** Pos claro,pero fue un buen lemon,aunque sigo prefiriendo los de KazemaruxEndo y los de TenmaxTsurugi^^

**Tenma: **Ole,a más fujoshis más YAOI con Tsuru-sama x3

**Kurama: **¿Que Endo hizo un trío? Esto yo lo subo a la página oficial del Instituto Raimon Muajajajajajaja

**Hina: **Luego Dawn adquiere mala influencia -.-"

**Mikuo: **Si es que no puede ser -.-"

**Dawn: **Muy bien,hace mucho que no despido yo el programa así que...Bye bee :3

¿Reviews?


	8. El desayuno y la clase de química

**Dawn: **Wooolas,cuanto tiempo ¿no? ^^

**Kurama: **ME HAS DEJADO OLVIDADO!

**Dawn: **Lo siento Kura-chan...el verano me puede xP

**Kurama: **¿Kura-chan dices?

**Dawn: **Bien,yo doy el disclamer: _Inazuma eleven GO! no me pertenece y bla bla bla y por eso y mucho más Fudo dice que dominará el mundo_

**Kurama:** ¿ME LLAMASTE KURA-CHAN SABIENDO QUE YO SOY EL...?

* * *

Y Hikaru abrió los ojos.

Veía que estaba abrazado al senpai y le miró. Se dio cuenta de que Kariya estaba más rojo que todas las fresas del mundo juntas y es que vio que tampoco había ropa.

Hikaru: Buenos días -^^-

Kariya: Ay mi dios,que hice...

Hikaru: ¿?

Kariya: No me seas idiota Hikaru,te lo hice anoche...bueno...en realidad los dos ¬/¬

Kariya se cortó porque sabía que Hikaru había estado casi más activo que él,así que debía cerrar la bocaza. El peli-morado solo se limitó a sonreír,y a acomodarse en el torso del bipolar.

Hikaru: ¿Sabes qué? me da igual Kariya Masaki

Kariya: ¿Cómo que...?

Hikaru: Bueno,no es por nada pero...yo te quiero Kariya...

Y lo dijo con toda la soltura del mundo,lo mismo Hikaru estaba soñando despierto xD

Kariya: (rojo) Pe-pero Hikaru,¿acabas de oírte? A-acabas de decir que...que...

Hikaru: (aprieta más el abrazo) Que te quiero Masaki-kun,que te quiero

Kariya simplemente no se lo creía,claro estaba que él amaba a Hikaru pero...¿que Hikaru se ha vuelto adicto a él? que fuerte...Y lo más fuerte es que llamaron a la puerta.

Kariya: (rojo) MIERDA,digo,¿quién es?

Tenma: Kariya,soy Tenma,¿os estáis vistiendo? hay que desayunar e irse al instituto antes de que mi prima Aki venga,si no,tendré que pagar dinero joder -.-"

Kariya: Ya...ya vamos

Y ambos amantes se vistieron como pudieron. Bueno,también Kariya se nos puso cariñoso (Kari-ñoso ¿lo pillais? ja ja ja ja me parto yo sola -.-")

Kariya: O-oye Hikaru...¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Hikaru: Claro Masaki -^^-

Kariya: (rojo) ¿Podrías...quieres...? ejem ejem,¿puedes darme un pico?

Hikaru: Eso es difícil Kariya

Kariya: (rojo a más no poder) ¿Después de haberte acostado conmigo no puedes darme un pico?

Hikaru: Es que ya de por sí coger un pájaro es difícil Masaki

Kariya: ¿Pa...pájaro? HIKARU,LO QUE TE HE PEDIDO ES UN BESO RÁPIDO,UN PICO ¿LO PILLAS AHORA?

Hikaru: (rojo de la vergüenza) Ah! un beso...(ahora sonrojo de amor *w*) eso es fácil después de haberme acostado contigo -^^-

Kariya: ! Y...y lo dice como si nada...

Y Hikaru le robó un beso rápido de esos :3,ah~ que bonito es el amor xD

Después de vestirse,bajaron a desayunar con los otros.

Y había pasado algo también en los otros cuartos porque esa mañana Tenma estaba más cariñoso de lo normal con Tsurugi,que también estaba más tsundere de lo normal. También Sangoku y Shinsuke estaban raros...y es que Sangoku estaba sonrojado cuando Shinsuke le cogió del brazo (desde luego...antes a Shinsuke le daba por la pierna,y ahora le da por el brazo ^^U)

Shinsuke: Yo he dormido genial con mi senpai ji ji ji ^^

Sangoku: Sí..."no siento la boca ni la pierna"

Tsurugi: (con ganas de picar a Sangoku) Uh~ ¿qué le habrá hecho el senpai? eh~ (y se toma su vaso de leche)

Tenma: Pues mi senpai me ha penetrado esta noche -^^-

Tsurugi: (escupe la leche) TENMAAA

Tenma: ¿Hai? -^^-

Sangoku: (descojonándose) ¿Y qué le habrá hecho el puto amo eh~? ja ja ja ja

Tsurugi: (rojo) CÁLLATE SANGOKU!

Tenma: Ah~,adoro cuando se nos pone tsundere ^^

Shinsuke: Y a mí me encanta ver a Sangoku vacilar...^^

Tenma/Shinsuke: En definitiva,amamos a nuestros senpais ^^

Kariya: Desde luego,más femeninos y no nacen ¬¬

Hikaru: Je je je je -^^-

Kariya: ¿De qué te ríes?

Hikaru: De que no es justo,yo quiero contar lo que pasó y tú no quieres mientras ellos sí lo hacen y le importan poco lo que opinen los semes...

Kariya: Es que yo soy un ser dominante (comiendo su munición de fresas)

Hikaru: (con una sonrisa divertida) pues no es que me lo demostraras en la cama Kariya,el que empezó a jugar sucio fui yo ¿recuerdas? ja ja ja ja ja ja

Kariya: (con su típico sonrojo melodramático y apuntando con su arma mortal...una fresa pinchada en un tenedor) ¡EH HIKARU,CÁLLATE QUE YO FUI EL SEME Y TE LO DEMOSTRÉ!

Hikaru: (llorando de la risa) Reconócelo Kariya,en esto no dominas mucho que digamos ja ja ja ja ja

Kariya: HIKARU! ostias...esto Hikaru...

Hikaru: (para de reír) ¿que?

Kariya: Nos han pescado O_OU

Y contemplaron la escena. Al parecer,estaban llamando la atención de éstos y ni se dieron cuenta. Muy mal Kariya,si no hubieras gritado no te hubieran pillado.

Tenma y Shinsuke empezaron a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Y luego Tenma gritó "TENÍA RAZÓN" por toda la casa.

Luego los dos ukes abrazaron a la pareja,que estaban sonrojados ¿cómo no?

Tsurugi: Al final de todo,acabaron juntos...

Sangoku: Desde luego éstos ukes saben reconocer una pareja en cuanto los ven

Tsurugi: Son superpoderes que les dio Dios

Sangoku: ¿Sólo eso?

Y luego los dos machos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas. Y luego,cada oveja con su pareja,se fueron al instituto.

En mitad del camino,Tenma agarraba el brazo de Tsurugi y le decía lo de siempre: "Hay Kyousuke que bueno estás","ven pa' acá Tsurugi que te como vivo" (O_oU) o su típica frase: "Tsurugi,se que aunque me digas que no quieras,todo saldrá bien. Nuestra relación saldrá bien"

Y también Shinsuke hacía lo de siempre,agarrarse a la pierna del senpai y reír mientras el otro le sonreía con paciencia.

Y ya por fin,la pareja estrella.

Hikaru: Sería muy bonito que me dijeras cosas bonitas como hace Tenma...

Kariya: ¿?

Hikaru: (leve sonrojo) ...

Kariya: (se ríe)

Hikaru: ¿Eh? ¿qué te pasa?

Kariya: Que veo que te dan envidia y que quieres que te trate como se tratan entre ellos...

Hikaru: No es eso,es que...

Kariya: Mira Hikaru...(le pasa cariñosamente el brazo por el hombro) no hace falta que te diga cosas bonitas...porque no te hacen falta,ya por sí solo destacas,tienes muchas cosas bonitas y no quiero mirar...abajo (le guiña un ojo y saca la lengua)

Hikaru: (rojo) MASAKI,PERVERTIDO!

Kariya: Ja ja ja,¿qué pasa Hikaru? Te dije una cosa bonita :P

Hikaru: (rojo a más no poder) Empezaste con una cosa bonita y acabaste con una pervertida /

Kariya: Joder,como me divierto contigo Hikaru Kageyama xD (le besa en la frente)

Hikaru: Senpai...

Kariya: ¿Sí?

Hikaru: Si esperas a mañana por la noche,te daré una sorpresa ji ji ji -^^-

Kariya: (sorprendido) ¿Mañana...por la noche...?

Hikaru: Hai ^^

Kariya: No voy a poder...

Hikaru: (con cara de uke apenado) ¿Eh? ¿y por qué no...?

Kariya: (le guiña un ojo) Ja ja ja ja ja,Hikaru Kageyama,que solo la estoy tomando contigo,¿cómo no voy a poder ir?

Hikaru: Lo mismo Hiroto no te deja ir (risa divertida)

Kariya: (rojo) ¡EH! QUE HIROTO ES UN MELODRAMÁTICO ¿QUÉ ESPERAS? ¿ES QUE NO SE PREOCUPAN POR TI?

Hikaru: Hai,se de una persona que sí se preocupa -^^-

Kariya: ¿A parte de tus padres? ¿tienes hermanos? vale,si no es un familiar,dime quien coño es y haré que sepa que eres mío y no de cualquier puta de barrio

Hikaru: Hablaba de ti,¿por qué eres celoso?

Kariya: (modo cursi on) porque te quiero Hikaru y mientras yo siga dando guerra ningún idiota te hará daño...bueno,y si yo soy el idiota,me tiro por un puente y acabamos antes

Hikaru: ¿Eh? no te preocupes Kariya-kun,no me harás daño nunca ^^ y ahora...CORRAMOS QUE LA QUÍMICA VA A EMPEZAR Y NO SE A QUE COÑO ESPERAMOS!

Y Hikaru cogió a Kariya del brazo y le obligó a correr esquivando a los otros.

En la clase de química,Kariya quiso destruir la clase como todo buen alumno,¿y eso? todo el mundo quiere destruir una clase,por no hablar de que Kariya no había hecho nada destructivo,y eso le iba a matar por dentro.

*Kariya PV*

Vamos a ver...algo que destruya la clase...(mirando el libro) nada,ni una pequeña bomba,¿será posible? ¿por qué demonios quitan lo guay de esta clase? Ya vamos por la mitad del trimestre y nada de nada monada. N-A-D-A! Será posible...bueno,pues habrá que recurrir a la antigua,cogeré un poco de eso,y un poco de aquello...muajaja (ha heredado mi risa malvada TTwT) yo Kariya Masaki haré explotar la clase de química y seremos libres...LIBRES TE DIGO,LIBREEEEES!

*Fin Kariya PV*

Kariya: (risa malvada) Muajaja Muajaja pero que MUAJAJA

Prof. química: "¿Por qué todos los alumnos que se meten en química acaban locos?" (lo dice porque yo me metí en química en segundo,bueno,en optativa de ciencias y acabé medio loca xD)

Hikaru: ¿Estás bien Masaki?

Kariya: Claro...solo que estaba mirando esta poción de amor (le guiña un ojo)

Hikaru: (mete su cabeza en el libro rojo)

Kariya: Ja ja ja,ay Hikaru,de verdad,eres la persona más adorable que he conocido ^^

Hikaru: (sonrojado) Deja de hacerme sonrojar

Kariya: Ja ja ja ja ja,vaya vaya,si es que me encantas. Te lo haría en esta mesa ahora mismo,que lástima de que el profesor y los alumnos no nos den intimidad (sonrisa pervertida)

Hikaru: (rojo) D-deja de hacer eso Masaki

Kariya: Ja ja ja

Desde luego,Kariya Masaki se llevó el puesto de "Pervertido King" pero eso no le apartó del objetivo de ser también el "Rey de la Maldad Absoluta" así que su gran broma hizo comienzo,pero claro,para ello necesitaba la ayuda de su compi de clase/cama xD

Kariya le dijo que lo que iban a hacer era un efecto óptico muy chulo que vio en internet y que molaría mucho hacerlo. Y Hikaru con la fama de inocente,pero que es que también lo es,aceptó gustoso (y eso es porque Kariya puso su cara de ángelito x3)

Cogió Bicarbonato de Soda,productos de limpieza y de más cosas,como agua.

Luego hicieron esto y lo otro.

Y en vez de una explosión...

Prof. química: ¡Kariya,Kageyama!

Kariya: RÍNDASE PROFESOR O...

Prof. química: ¡ES MAGNÍFICO!

Kariya: ¿?

Hikaru: Kariya...es que hemos hecho...

Prof. química: HABEIS HECHO PASTA DE DIENTES

Kariya/Hikaru: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Prof. química: Que sí que sí (probando) y hasta sabe a fresa...

Kariya: (rojo)

Prof. química: OS VOY A PONER UN DIEZ!

Kariya: ¿Un...diez?

Hikaru: (abrazando a Kariya de alegría) ¡Que bien,¿no lo crees senpai?!

Kariya: Un diez...c-claro que estoy feliz ^^U

Prof. química: QUE SE JODAN EL PROFESOR DE QUÍMICA DE BACHILLERATO. YO TENGO DOS ALUMNOS GENIALES YUPIIII! (sale de la clase a celebrarlo)

Kariya: "Joder que fuerte..."

Yo me parto,Kariya intentaba hacer una bomba y de repente hace pasta de dientes...con sabor a fresas. Esto a Kariya no se le olvidará nunca.

* * *

**Kurama: **Yo me descojono con Kariya xD

**Dawn: **Es que es...

**Tsurugi:** Ejem ejem ¬¬

**Dawn: **Muy gracioso,no el puto amo como Tsurugi claro ^^U

**Tsurugi: **Eso es,muy bien Dawn ^^

**Kurama: **Pues Kariya también lo es -.-"

**Tsurugi: **¿¡COMOOO!? ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE EL PUTO AMO SOY YO!?

**Dawn/Kurama: **Espero que ni una más Kyousuke Tsurugi -.-"

**Tsurugi: **¬3¬

**Dawn: **Bueno,se acabó lo que se daba,este es el cap. de hoy ^^

**Kurama: **Oye,una cosa más...espero que se lo hayan pasado bien ayer los de Pamplona con los San Fermines y que no haya muerto nadie ^^

**Dawn: **ESO ESO! VIVA SAN FERMÍN!

Bye nee

¿Reviews por favor?


End file.
